A lot can change
by damreality
Summary: A lot can change in 5 years, it seems longer than 5 years, it feels like a lifetime. People you once knew are not the same, places you've been to look different and you have also changed But deep down somethings stay the same. warning. contains violence (sometimes alot), swearing and sexual contents. rated T for now but might become M. Bram and brittana - Badass soldier Santana
1. Chapter 1

**AN so writing a new FF not sure if I should make it pezberry or Brittana**

**I will still continue with Brittana side story. So I'll try and keep both stories updated. Not that anyone really cares. This story is AU **

**The prologue**

The helicopter swung violently to the left, dodging the missiles and bullets being fired at it. The chopper's gunner was thrown violently to ground as the Chopper made another sharp turn, this time to the right. "HEY ASSHOLE, LEARN HOW TO FUCKING FLY" The gunner shouted as she grabbed the gun once again, aiming it at the enemy's down below. "FUCK YOU LOPEZ, I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU DO ANY BETTER YA BITCH".

"Just keep the chopper straight so I can waste these fuckers" Lopez gritted out "then we can go home base".

Home. The word tasted foreign in her mouth. She hadn't been home for 5 years now, but somehow it seemed longer than that. She didn't miss it though, to many memories there, 'but it would be nice to go back one day' she thought. See if anything has changed.

The enemies on the ground scrambled for cover, as a shower of bullets rained down on them. But it was useless, the chopper's gunner was to accurate for them to escape. A bullet to the head, a bullet to the chest, the legs, the back, each enemy falling down like a house of cards. In desperation one of the men grabbed a dropped RPG from one of his dead team member's hands. Dashing out of his hiding spot he aimed it at the helicopter.

Suddenly bullet hit him in the chest making him fall to his knees , as another clipped his shoulder. Blood dribbled out of his mouth as he gasped for air. With his last dying breath he fired the rocket, just as his body crumpled to the ground.

The rocket cut through the air at a blinding speed heading straight towards the helicopter.

"ummmm, NOW WOULD BE A GOOD FUCKING TIME TO GET OUT OF THE WAY" screamed Lopez as she watched the rocket speeding towards them. But it was too late, it was already upon them before the pilot could react.

Everything seemed to slow down for Lopez as she watched the missile heading toward the chopper's tail. At first she didn't feel it hit, only feeling the heat radiating from it. She saw every particle fly passed her as the tail exploded into a fiery inferno. The she felt the impact. The force of the explosion threw her back against the chopper's wall, as it plummeted towards the ground. She heard the pilot screaming out curses as the ground got closer and closer.

"well we're fucked" she smiled just before the impact.

The chopper hit the ground with a deafen thud. Then everything went dark.

**AN/So yeah this is just a quick prologue to set the scene. Next chapter w will probs see the other glee characters and find out what happened after the helicopter crashed. **

**Reviews would be much appreciated. Also leave any input you might have :D**


	2. Life is good

**An/ sorry I haven't update in a week, but I went camping with some mates. This chapter will involve other glee characters (probs no Santana)**

**Also random reviewer (the only reviewer hahahaha) I'll make this Brittana Just for you :D **

**However I'm not going to make them fall in love again immediately ok…**

**Chapter 2 Life is good **

Brittany. had the perfect life. She had the perfect house, the perfect job and the perfect husband, Sam Evans. They had been together since high school, for five years. They had gotten married two years earlier in their home town of Ohio. All of their closest friends attended the wedding, including their old glee coach Will Schuester and his wife Emma. After their wedding they moved to New York and bought a house just outside the city. Brittany worked hard to became a professional dancer, but found her passion in teaching others, particularly young children. Sam struggled for a while in finding work due to his poor marks in high school and lack of 'logical intelligence'. However like Brittany he found his calling in teaching and became a sport teacher at the local high school. Though neither jobs paid highly, they never found money an issue. They kept in touch with most of their glee friends; often see them on weekends for lunch or dinner.

Quinn had moved to New York to pursue a career in Law after graduating from Yale 3rd highest. She was currently living with Finn and Rachel, who after years of on and off relationships finally came to their senses and got together again. They were planning to get married in a few months. Rachel's career was going well as she managed flourish on the Broadway stage and Finn worked with Sam at the high school after his failed attempt in the army. Kurt and Blaine also made it in New York, with Kurt continuing his career at Vogue and Blaine becoming a doctor.

Every year they would all go back to Ohio for a week long glee club reunion. That was always the best and worst part of the year for Brittany. She loved catching up with her old friends, they would sing, talk about old times and what the future holds for each and what they hope for. But every year Brittany would always hope she would see **her** there, and every year **she** never came.

The others slowly forgot about **her**. Aside from Brittany, Quinn took the longest to forget, but even she let **her** go, well at least that's what Brittany thought. There were rumours made about **her**, some were toned down like '**she** was living in London' or '**she **had gotten a job in LA' others however were more outrageous like '**she** died' or '**she** was in prison'. No one knew, and it seemed like no one cared, at least not anymore.

Brittany would sometimes think about **her**. At work, cleaning the dishes, watching a movie, it seemed her mind would somehow lead to **her**. **Her** voice,** her** smile, **her** laugh,** she **was always happy when Brittany thought of **her**. It was ironic because the last time Brittany had seen **her**, **her** face had been twisted with pain and heartbreak.

Brittany had Sam though, and he filled her life with happiness. They were married and planning on starting a family soon. She loved him and he loved her, however she would never forget **her**.

She would never forget Santana.

And just as she had for the past 5 years, she looked forward to the reunion, in hopes that **she** would be there.

**So yeah, sorry about the delay**

**Read and review please**


	3. On our way part 1

**AN dunno if I should bother updating this hahaha no one really cares, but whatever The story must continue (no matter how shittie :P) **

**Also this is not completely linear to the show (though most of it is, and I have changed a few thing, but mostly season 4 stuff) so yeah **

Chapter 3 On our way part 1

**Brittany = 1 Day before the 2017 glee club reunion**

"BBBBBRRITANNYYYYYYY!" "HURRY UP, OR WE'RE GONNA BE LATE"

"I'm coming" yelled Brittany, as she rushed down the stairs to her calling Husband. With a duffle bag swung over one shoulder, dripping wet hair and a foamy tooth paste mouth Brittany bounced down the last steps and out the door, to where her Husband was waiting in an overly packed old mini cooper.

"Wow Britt, looking hot" Sam chuckled as she Plunked down into the passenger's seat. "Shut up Sammie, the alarm clock didn't go off and you didn't wake me up" Brittany grumbled, lightly punching the other blonde in the shoulder. "ow babe" Sam mock whined "I didn't wake you because you look so cute when you sleep", leaning over Sam gently kissed Brittany on the lips until he could feel her mouth curve up into a smile. "Am I forgiven" asked Sam pulling away from kiss, his bottom lip now curling down into a pout. Brittany giggled at her husband's ridiculous behaviour and nodded eagerly in answer to his question.

'Dam she's so beautiful when she laughs'

"Well now that, that's out the way let's get going, we've got a long drive a head of us" exclaimed Sam as he pulled out the drive way "Look out Ohio, the Evans are on their way".

Shaking her head at her Husband Brittany stared out the car window and let her mind wander. Losing herself in her thoughts, the outside world become nothing more than just a blur. Thoughts of the upcoming reunion were hot on Brittany's mind.

What new stories will be told, will they be happy, or will they be sad.

Who will drink the most or sing the loudest.

How long will they stay up and when will they go to sleep.

Will they have to sit through another rendition of 'My Heart Will Go On' by Rachel.

…

Will anyone remember Santana.

Will anyone mention Santana.

Will anyone ask about her, or at least question where she is.

Or will Santana actually be there.

**Santana = 1 week before the 2017 glee club reunion**

Santana was used to waking up and having no idea where she was. You could say it was a skill she had adapted over many years of experience. So when she opened her eyes and realised she had no Fucking clue where she was, she didn't panic. The first thing she noticed was the immediate pain that coursed through her body like a wild fire, the second thing she noticed was how unusually white and clean the room was and lastly the third thing she notice was…. She was hand cuffed to the bed. 'FARRRK'.

Groaning in pain Santana attempted to sit up, but couldn't make all the way up due to the throbbing pain she was feeling around her torso and head. Flopping back down into the bed, she groaned in frustration, knowing the only thing she could was to lie there, and wait. 'Boooorrring'.

'They could at least have a TV in here' grumbled Santana mentally as her eyes scanned the white room ' and they could turning those fucking lights down, fuck those things are blinding'. Squinting at the lights Santana lay on her back trying to remember the events that had happened earlier. Unfortunately for her mind was drawing nothing but blanks. She remembered a few Blurry images of a helicopter and some fucking stupid purple dragon… purple dragon? Maybe she was high again. 'God fucking dammit'. Looking down at her body she saw she was wearing only a white T shirt and Part of White pants which were both littered with small patches of blood. 'Was I wearing these earlier?"

She could feel a strained tightness on the left side of her stomach, her forehead and her right calf. 'Stitches huh?, whoever did them did a good job, nice and tight'. 'I wonder if the boss has sent a search party out for me yet….. hahaha who am I kinding', smiling at her own twisted humour Santana closed her eyes. 'Dam, I'm feelin tired, maybe "Yawn" a nap will do me some good' Santana mused as she let the darkness cloud her conscious.

**Brittany =2 hour of driving to Ohio **

"I got Chillllllssss that multiplying, and I'm losingggggg controllll, oh man I love that song" Sam exclaimed as he sang at the top of his lungs. So far the entry car trip had involved both Blondes sing (or more shouting) their favourite songs from glee club.

"Hey Britt do you remember when we did grease in high school" Sam said, turning his head to his wife who was busy demolishing a packet of pretzels. She looked utterly ridiculous as she sat cross legged with one sock on (which was covered in rainbows and unicorns), pretzel crumbs all over her lap and half buttoned up shirt, and a fluffy rabbit beanie atop her head.

"Yeah, Marley played Sandy right?" Brittany mumbled with a mouthful of food as she remember back to the grease play 'Wow that must have been like four or five years ago'.

"Yeah she did, and Ryder play Danny" added Sam, smiling at how cute his wife looked when she was deep in thought.

"And San played Rizzo…." Whispered Brittany. Suddenly Brittany's face went blank and she turned to look out the window again, her eyes now glazed over, indicating Sam that she was no longer with him, but away in her thoughts.

Sighing Sam turned his attention back to the road. He knew there was no point in talking to her when she got like this. All he could do was wait until she was ready to talk again. She was always like this whenever she thought of Santana. Part of Sam wanted to blamed Santana for this, for doing this to Brittany, for affecting their relationship. But deep down in his heart he knew Santana was not the one to blame. After all it was Santana who got her heartbroken, when Brittany cheated on her with him. Though he never regrets what happened, he still felt guilty about what happened. And he knew Brittany felt even worse.

But it was just easier to blame Santana. Blame her for leaving school, for leaving Lima…. for leaving Brittany. Santana also seemed to be the bad guy. She always seemed so strong, so confident, so invincible. So who would have thought Brittany would be the one to break her.


	4. On our waywe're here

On Our way = we're here

It had been along car ride with many toilet, food and nap stops along the way, but now the Evans were only about an hour away from McKinley High school where all their friends were waiting.

Brittany had started talking again after about 2 hours of silence. She and Sam had spent the majority of the car ride playing 'I spy' or 'would you rather' and rocking it out to some hard-core Disney beats. But after hours of non-stop driving exhaustion had finally taken its toll on Brittany who was now struggling to keep her eyes open. To keep her awake Sam continued to play 'would you rather', in hopes that her favourite game would help maintain her energy. "Ok-ok, would you rrrrather…. Have hands where your feet are or feet where your hands are?" Sam asked his wife, who was just about to dose off. "hmmmm hans fur fet" Britt mumbled into her hand which her face was now lean on with her eyes closed and legs curled up on the car seat. "Hahaha good choice, but you can't go to sleep now babe we're almost there".

Brittany suddenly shot up "Almost there!?"

"Yep only like …forty minutes away"

"Oh gosh, I can't wait to see everyone, I wonder if Artie's got new legs and I wanna know all about Mike's new dance tour. Who should I talk to first? Tina? Mercedes? Should have a snack or use the bathroom first? Are they all coming? Do you think Mr Schuester and Miss Pillsbury- oops- I mean Mrs Schuester…. Hmmm I always forget, anyway do think their kids will be there. And do you-"

"BRITTANY, hahaha take a breath sweet heart or you'll faint and miss the whole reunion" Sam teased thinking it was a joke, only to see the panicked look on Brittany's face. "Miss the whole reunion" she whispered in shock looking like she was about to burst into tears. "No,no, no it was a joke Britt a joke, how bout you talk with Mike first about his dance tour, I'm sure he's dying to tell you all about it" Suggested Sam in hopes it would calm his wife. Lucky for him it worked, apart from dancing; talking about dance was one of Brittany's most favourite things.

The rest of the car ride was in a comfortable silence, the only noise coming from the radio and Sam humming quietly under his breath.

By the time they made it to the high school it was just past lunch time, but knowing Rachel and her catering, there would probably be plenty of food left over for them.

As Sam pulled into the familiar car park, Brittany's legs were lightly bouncing up and down, full of excitement and nerves. The car stopped and Brittany bolted out the door and across the car park before Sam could even unbuckle his seat belt. "Oh yeah that's kool, leave me to unpack all the stuff" Called out Sam with a fake look of anger on his face.

"I love you too Sammie" Brittany teased back as she dashed inside the building.

The hall way still looked the same, well it had only been a year since she'd been here last, but still nothing had changed. 'Huh even smells the same' Britt thought wrinkling her noise at the smell of food grease and sweat. She could already hear the distance mumbling of talking and laughter coming from the glee room.

Upon entering the room she was bombarded by Rachel who pulled her into a bone crushing bear hug. "uuummmm Rachel, as much as I love hugs, I did see you last weekend" Brittany smiled softly down at the smaller girl. "Yeah I know, but I'm just so excited everyone is here, oh you must be hungry, I brought food, there's cake, sandwiches, chicken, hot dogs, pasta, anything really, where's Sam by the way, is he coming and did you-"

"RACHEL" everyone yelled as the girl continued rambling on about something that Brittany could no longer understand. "Oh no don't tell me Rach has caught to" Sam chuckled as he entered the room, sending a knowing smirk at Brittany who turned bright red in embarrassment.

"Caught what?"

**Later that day**

The rest of the day was a smash. It turned out that Sugar was the one who drank the most 'No surprise there'. Rachel sang the loudest 'again no surprise'. And again just as Brittany predicted no one mentioned Santana 'surprise….'

However Brittany was in too much of a good mood to even notice the lack of the Latina at the reunion. Earlier during her discussion with Mike about his new dance tour Mike had offered Brittany a job as one of the crew's dance teachers and choreographers. Though the job was a dream come true, she said she talk to Sam about it first before making any decisions. She also hung out with Mr Schuester two kids, Aiden and Katherine, who were both very interested in Brittany's dance moves.

Sam was also having a great time. He and the other boys did the stereotypically man thing, sitting down with a beer, talking about sport and girls. He found out that Puck was still following his dream of becoming a rock star and that Jake and Marley were still together. Even now and again he'd glance over at Brittany, just to make sure she was still having a good time and not in one of her 'moods'. Fortunately every time he looked over she always had a sparkling smile on her face.

Both Sam and Britt ate their weight in Sandwiches and pasta, with both dishes tasting amazing. Quinn refused to talk about the new mystery man in her life, even after much harassment from Tina and Mercedes, only telling them that they would 'have to wait' to find out more. Kurt and Blaine were acting sickly cute together, holding hands and whispering in one another's ears ever so often. Artie much to Britt's disappointment didn't have new legs, but his career in directing was going well as he was currently filming his first indie movie.

Around about 5 o clock Mr Schuester called everyone together for a little glee club meeting. The gleeks all happily sat down in their old spots in the choir room. As usual only one seat remained empty, which always was what made Brittany the saddest because it was a physical representation of Santana's constant absence. But today she tried not to dwell on it. 'Just don't think about her and it will hurt less' she reminded herself. As she sat next to Sam she thought she saw Quinn cast a sad look over to the empty chair, but when she looked over at her Quinn quickly turned away.

"I'd like to once again welcome everyone back for our 2016 glee club reunion" beamed Mr Schuester, causing everyone to clap and cheer (even wolf whistle in Puck's case). " It's great to see everyone again and I can't express how much I've missed you all since our last reunion, now I know everyone has been enjoying getting together singing and talking, but I was wondering if anyone has prepared a song for us".

Before he could even finish his sentence Rachel's hand shot up like a rocket, causing everyone to laugh. "ha ha ha, ok, ok anyone besides Rachel, who we'll hear from later" chuckled Mr Schuester, sending an apologetic look at Rachel, who's body had immediately deflated in disappointment.

"Come on guys, anyone else?"

….

"I'll sing "came a familiar raspy voice that Brittany would recognise anywhere.

"Santana?!"

"Hey B"

**So review if you want….. hahahaha it sucks I know **


	5. Ghosts from our past

**AN shit sorry about the mix up of 2016 and 2017 it is 2017 in this story**

**Also If you wondering about Santana's job it will be revealed later, however it is not a real job (well in the story it , but it does hold some realistic elements. **

**In Answer to Santanlover16: I think that Brittany will have to re-earn Santana's trust and affection. Though this a Brittana fic, Santana is not on good terms with Britt at the moment… but that will change later. **

Chapter 5

'Hey B, Ya miss me?"

'Is this a dream or a nightmare', Brittany couldn't decide as she stared at the woman who was once just a ghost of her past.

'She looks different' was the first thing Brittany noticed. 'Her eyes they're so….. empty'. Those eyes that once held such mischief and life, now looked dead, aged, as if they had seen too much. Those eyes that Brittany used to get lost in, were now dark and soulless. Two endless voids that sat on her once vibrant face. 'And those scar… oh San, what happened to you'. Though she was still as beautiful as Brittany remember, scars now marked her skin like twisted constellations. Her face, her arms, neck, shoulders. Some were long, some were short. Some cut straight, whilst others curved like snakes.

The others to were staring at the Latina with looks of disbelief, sympathy and even fear. Similar thoughts were running through their heads.

'what happened to her?'

'are those... are those scars!'

'Lopez, what happened to you….. tits are still nice'

'oh sweetie, someone needs a wardrobe change'

'SANTANA!, what the fuck is she doing here, fuck, fuck, fuck!'

Santana however seemed completely unfazed by the sudden attention, as she leaned against the doorway with her signature smirk present on her face. She was looking like one smug motherfucker. She also seemed to be enjoying the reaction her entrance had caused.

"S-s-Santana, w-what are you doing here" Finally said Quinn, appearing to be the only person who's brain hadn't completely exploded. "Well Quinn, a marvellous invention called Facebook, informed me of this merry event, so I hopped on the train and made my way down here, I mean honestly it's not that hard to figure out why I'm here, it being a glee club reunion and all".

"No I mean, why now, after 5 years of no contact with well… anyone, why now do you randomly turn up out of nowhere….. AND STOP FUCKING GRINNING" Quinn was now pissed 'How dare she, just leave us, leave me, leave Brittany, and then fucking turn up 5 years later like it was all a joke'.

"Oh Quinnie glad to see your temper has stayed in tacked after all these years, if you must know I am taking a vacation from my job overseas, I just got home the other day, I was checking out my old Facebook profile when I so happen to stumble across an invite to this little get-together, being bored at the time and wanting some people to keep me company I decided to come" Santana admitted with a shrug of her shoulders, making Quinn's blood boil. "Why are you yelling at me anyway, I was invited, so what you invite someone and then abuse them for turning up, nice one Quinn".

"Hey ladies take it down a notch" Protested Mr Schuster, attempting to calm down the girls, well mostly Quinn who was eye murdering Santana.

" Could have at least told us where you were going when you left, don't you realise how much pain and heart ache you caused by leaving, we didn't know where you were, we, we…. WE THOUGHT YOU WERE FUCKING DEAD" Quinn screamed tears now streaming down her face. 'Is it wrong I am happy to see her again, but I'm still so angry at her for leaving'.

"Well obviously I'm not dead" Drawled Santana in a bored voice.

"What happened to you? why did you leave?" came the croaky voice of Puck, who looked like he was trying to hold back tears. Though he would never admit it, Santana's departure had hurt him badly. She was his Lesbro, his ex fuck buddy, his gaming partner. When she left she took with her a piece of his heart. Now that she was back he didn't what to feel. Anger, relief, joy, excitement, suspicion, all of it confused him to much

At this point everyone apart from Brittany seemed to have broken out of their trances. The younger member like Ryder, Jake and the others, that didn't know Santana as well, stood awkwardly to side not knowing what to make of the scene that was unfolding. Mrs Schuster had taken the kids out of the room to go play, wanting to avoid the conflict.

The older gleeks and Mr Schuster all stood silently, waiting, expecting, hoping Santana would explain her long departure.

If it was possible the grin on Santana's face grew wide, making her almost look deranged or insane.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait …ha ha….. don't tell me" Santana chuckled, a hollow and humourless laugh "she didn't ever tell you what happened did she". Everyone turned to Brittany, who was still staring at Santana with a look on her face that indicated her mind was no longer in the choir room.

"T-t-tell us what" Rachel finally spoke up. Ironically enough she had remained unusually quiet throughout the whole confrontation.

"Hey, you better back off Santana" warned Sam, stepping in front of Brittany, making Santana roll her eyes in disgust "You can't fucking turn up after disappearing for 5 years and expect everything to be back the way they were". From the moment Santana made her big entrance, Sam had felt threatened. He would always feel that way about Santana. Even when she wasn't around she still always held some sort of power over Brittany, that he never could or ever would.

"Wait what….'back the way they were', wait a second, you think I'm here for her" Santana said jabbing her thumb in Brittany's direction "Ha ha ha you got it all wrong Salamander face, I'm just here for the free food and drinks".

"Free food and drinks?! Are you FUCKING listen to yourself San, you sound like a complete asshole" Quinn shrieked trying to claw her way over to the Latina, only to be held back by Puck and Finn.

"How am I sounding like an *SLAP*"

The slap echoed around the room, making everyone gasp.

She didn't know what had come over her, one minute she was standing behind Sam the next in front of Santana who was holding her left cheek with a huge smile spread across her face.

"Nice way to greet someone after 5 years, but then again you always did enjoy causing me pain" Santana husked out in a lustful voice, making Sam tense and clench his fists.

"Santana I-I-I…. I'm sorry I didn't mean to slap you" Brittany muttered, now finally in the present. Everyone looked over to Brittany in sympathy, the poor girl, she seemed so confused and lost, nobody knew the true story. Santana however just stared emotionlessly at Brittany, the smile now gone from her face.

"Why did you leave San?" Britt whispered, looking deep into Santana's eyes in hopes to find any of the old Santana in there.

…..

"Wow you have some real fucking nerve asking me that".

_**Flashback 1 week before the 2017 glee club reunion**_

_Patience was not one of Santana's strong suits. It never had been and never will be. So when she woke up again, still chained to a bed in the empty room, she was not happy. 'God where is everyone, hurry up and tell me what's goin on'. Her head was still pounding like a jack hammer and her body still felt like it had hit by a truck. But Santana knew that the only way to get something done is by doing it yourself. Sitting up took longer than she had liked, but after 3 attempts she finally was able to. 'Now comes the fun part' she frowned, not looking forward to what was coming next. After a few twists and clicks of her wrist Santana managed to dislocate her left wrist and carefully slide it out of the cuff. 'Motherfucker!, that was a bitch'. Cradling her now free hand close to her chest Santana slowly stumbled out of the bed. Swaying slightly Santana managed to make it to the door, which to her surprise was not locked. 'Must be my lucky day'. Pressing her ear against the door she could her no sound coming from the other side. 'That's strange, where are all the people?' _

_Very gently Santana pushed the door open. The door lead out into a long corridor with white walls (similar to room) and a metal floor that looked like it had seen better days. Though the hallway was empty Santana couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. _

'_Okay creepy fucking corridor for the win, hmmmm should I go left or right, eenie meenie ….'. _

_She ultimately decided with left._

_Though she was on edge and suspicious of what was going, Santana tried her hardest to maintain a confident swagger as she walked down the corridor. 'What's the point in sneaking around, if they wanted to kill me they would have done it earlier, besides if I draw enough attention to myself them maybe I can find out what the fuck is happening'. _

'_Fuck me could this situation get anymore clichéd' Santana's mind grumbled as she come to the end of the hallway only to find a dead end. "For Fuck Sake" She groaned, turning around to head back the way she came. _

'_Dead ends, who the fuck has a fucking corridor that leads to nowhere unless….. unless this a test, but what fucking kind of test, I'm not some fucking mouse lookin for some cheese in a maze'. _

''_Sigh" 'Fuck my life'._

**So yeah read and review or whatever **

**I just want to say I don't hate Brittany (sure she's not my fave character) and she is not intended to be viewed as the 'bad guy'. She did make a dumb mistake and yes in this Fic it is her fault completely. However I don't want to make her out to be some kind of evil bitch because she isn't. She will face the backlash and consciences of her mistakes, but her character will learn and accept them. **


	6. Let's talk

**AN/ To lg4az, thanks for the idea, I agree it would be kool to see some jealous Britt (and who doesn't love Quintana). **

**Thanks for the reviews =)**

**I will be writing a flashback to San and Brit's breakup, but that might be a bit later.** **Also more on Santana's job. Anyways the story continues… **

Chapter 6 Let's talk

"Wow you have some real fucking nerve asking me that"

She knew she deserved that. She knew she deserved Santana's anger, her hate, her disgust. However it still didn't stop the tears that leaked out of her eyes.

Seeing Brittany's tears, Santana's heart twisted in pain. 'No you cannot feel this way about her, why should I care if she's crying…..she deserves it…she..she…she broke my heart'. But even the knowledge of Brittany's betrayal could not stop the wave of guilt that washed over her. Though her insides were breaking down in sorrow and despair, Santana manage to maintain a stoic and hard look on the outside.

"WHAT THE FUCK SANTANA" yelled Sam as he rushed over to Brittany "you made her cry". "Wait what? You're yelling at me?, I was the one who got fucking slapped" reminded Santana, making Brittany feel even more guilty. 'If anyone deserves to be slapped and yelled at it me' thought Brittany as Sam held her in his arms. Everyone else in the room stood uncomfortably away from the arguing trio. Santana couldn't help but clench her fists in rage, when she saw Sam holding Brittany. This was noticed by many of the other gleeks, who all looked at the Latina sympathetically. 'hmmmm I think that Sam and Brittany haven't told us the whole story of how they got together' mused Quinn, she always suspected some foul play had occurred between Sam and Brittany 'maybe that's why San left… maybe if we all calm down we, I can then get her to talk'.

"Hey, hey calm down Sam, San's right Brittany did slap her, so you have no right to be angry" Quinn then turned to Santana "look you were right, we've all been really rude, especially me, we were just so shocked to see you, how about I get you a drink and some food, and then you call tell us all about what's been going on in your life".

Eying the blonde Suspiciously Santana slowly nodded her head 'what's she playing at'.

…

Santana now sat awkwardly on a stool in the middle of the room, with a glass of champagne in one hand and a hotdog in the other ' this is fucking ridiculous'. "soooooooo….." she mumbled with a mouthful of hotdog. "How have you been Santana" Quinn asked politely, she wanted to start off slowly, knowing Santana she'd mostly likely run off again if the questions got to personal. "yer Petty gurd aye" Santana replied almost inaudibly as she took another bite from her hotdog and downed the Champagne in one gulp. Santana knew what Quinn was doing, she was trying to get Santana to spill her guts about the past 5 years. 'Bad luck Quinn, some of us have bigger secrets that we need to hide".

"ummm, so what's your job?" Fin asked, genuinely interested. Actually everyone was wanting to know what Santana was doing living overseas, it must be pretty important to her see that she moved away for it.

"Well Fin, I work for an secret spy/military organisation, that travel internationally fighting terrorists and bringing down organised crime gangs" Santana replied in a deadpan voice 'The best way to lie is with the truth'.

"Okayyyyy… no seriously what's your job"

"Sigh, I work as a travel guide in Japan 'god this is so random', I show tourists around Tokyo and other major cities, sure it's not the best job, but it pays well and I get to go to lots of great places" 'oh god this is so funny, they actually believe this bullshit…. Thank you basic integration training'

The rest of the conversation went on like that, it was usually Quin who asked the questions and Santana would then reply with some made up bullshit that the gleeks all ate up. Kurt asked her about her love life, which immediately made Brittany's head snap up. For the past half hour Brittany had sat in Sam's arms staring obliviously down at the floor. Every now and again she would seek a glance at the Latina who appeared to be ignore Brittany's presence.

In the corner of her eye Santana saw Brittany's sudden movement when Kurt asked if she had a girlfriend. Smirking wildly at the reaction Santana shifted her gaze directly at the Blonde 'I could either be cruel and have some fun, tell the truth or just talk about some good fucks I've had recently'. Hear brain said 'be cruel, make up some bullshit love story and rub it in Britt's face', her heart said 'Brittany…Brittany…Brittany' (Brain :'god dam it heart, you sound like a fucking loser'), but her mouth said "No girlfriend I'm afraid, but there was this one chick, dam she was freak, into all this weird shit like-"

"OK-AY, I think that's enough of that" Rachel quickly butted in before Santana could reveal any more intimate details. "Dammit Berry" Puck muttered.

"It's getting late" Blaine said looking down at his watch "I think we should all head on home, that way we can get up bright and early for breakfast at Mr Schue's tomorrow". Begrudgingly everyone agreed. Most Gleeks were staying at their parents or at one another's houses. 'Oh shit yeah, sleeping, fucking forgot about that' Santana thought as everyone began getting up to leave.

Knowing Santana Quinn knew she wouldn't being staying at her dead beat parents' house, and that she probably didn't think of organising a place to stay, ' irresponsible as always'. "Hey San" She called out, making the Latina spin around "You wanna come sleep at my house?". 'How did the bitch know…. Dam Quinn' "Sure thing Q, but only if I get the bed, or we could you know- share it" Santana husked, winking at the blonde and making her blush slightly. "Hahaha, I'll take the couch" replied Quinn.

On the other side of the room, Brittany watched the exchange between Santana and Quinn, and it was certain to say that Brittany did not like it. But did she have a right to be mad? Fuck no. She didn't have that right, yet still she was…. Just a bit. 'Why is this bothering me so much? Santana won't even look at me… I know I deserve it, but I want to fix our friendship, or at least try…'.

"Hey Britt-Britt you ready to go" Asked Sam holding his hand out for her. "Y-yeah sure thing, bye guys, bye San…". As she exited with Sam Brittany casted one final look over at Santana, who was now Shaking and looking like she could kill someone.

'Britt-Britt? BRITT-BRITT? HOW FUCKING DARE HE, Next time I see that fucker, lima heights, LIMA MUTHER FUCKIN HEIGHTS'. Quinn, Kurt and Rachel also heard the nickname and shook their heads in disbelief. Was he trying to awaken the kraken, it's bad enough he got the girl, but to rub it in, that's ice cold.

….

Lying in bed Brittany could not sleep. Even in Sam's warm and protective embrace, she felt lost and restless. Years of waiting, hoping, praying, Santana finally returns, only to be a different person to what Brittany remembered and wished for. She couldn't fault Santana on changing, they all had changed. She could deal with change, but guilt, that was another story. The guilt that was consuming her was unbearable. She had caused so much heartache and pain to Santana. She hated herself for breaking her, she hated herself for playing the victim. And for the love of god almighty why did she slap her.

'what was I thinking, arrgghh I'm so stupid…'

"_You're a genius Brittany"_

…..

It was around 2 o clock in the morning when Santana felt a sudden dip in the bed. Slowly a warm body slipped under the covers next to her. Rolling over Santana meet the gaze of two leaf green eyes. The eyes were staring thoughtfully at her, both glistened in the moonlight with unshed tears. "Hey what's wrong" Santana whispered gently, her voice was soft yet full of concern. "I-I-I just had to make sure you were real, I had know if you were really here" Sobbed Quinn, finally breaking down. Santana quickly scooped the other girl up into her strong arms, holding the blonde in protective and loving embrace. "Hey, hey, hey, it's okay, I'm here, it's okay" Santana whispered as she stroked Quinn's hair. Quinn's fisted at Santana's shirt, drawing herself closer to the Latina taking in her scent. 'Cinnamon, smoke and….. and lavender'. "B-But, what if you leave again?" whimpered Quinn "you, you still h-h-haven't told me everything, l-like why-y you left or how you got these s-s-scars". Quinn slowly began tracing a long scar that ran along Santana's arm. Santana whimpered slightly at the blonde's soft touch, the skin shivered as Quinn's fingers slowly caressed it. "Quinn, if I could, I would tell you everything… but I can't" Santana breathed out slowly, trying to regain control of the situation. "Don't ever leave me again, o-or else I'll k-kick your ass Lopez" Quinn sobbed weakly, making Santana chuckled lightly. "No, no I wouldn't dream of facing the wrath of Fabray". Quinn's hand slowly crept under Santana's white tank top, making the Latina's breath hitch at the sudden touch. Quinn's hand could feel Santana's solid abs, the skin was soft, yet rough in some area's 'more scars' she assumed. Santana was warm and comforting, and very slowly Quinn began to dose off still being held in Santana's tight embrace. "Goo nigt Sammna" mumbled Quinn closing her eyes. Smiling Santana leant down and placed a tender kiss on the blondes forehead. "Good night Quinn".

**So Yeah **

**Tell me if you want more quintana or for it just to be a one-time thing.**

**I think I'll make more Quintana (my personal preference),but I'd like to hear what you guys want. but it will be brittana in the end **

**It you have any Qs feel free to ask.**

**So read review, and what not.**


	7. ANsorry Ok no quintana )

**AN/Ok ok hahahaha it won't be quintana (well it never was going to be) **

**This is not a quintana fic I am making that clear right now. = no romance between them just close friendship that will maybe mistaken for romance by other characters**

**Quinn is straight in this.**

**The hand under the shirt was because she was sleepy. Ok hahahahahah **


	8. Information needed

**AN/ ARRGGHH the conflict between the Brittana fans and the Quintana fans… -_- I brought this on myself, look I'll try and please everyone **

**This chapter is more of just a filler, giving more background to Santana and also showing some inner character conflict, before the dreaded breakfast of hell.**

**As To ZflashGleek1 – I totally agree pining Santana is never good, so I'll try not to go down that path (can't promise I won't but I'll try).**

**Chapter 7 Information needed **

_Fear. It was often a foreign emotion to Santana. But everyone felt fear. It's cold, strong grasp, that coils around you like a snake. Her body shook in pain as she tried to remain conscious. Her hands were tied above her head, leaving her body to dangle from the ceiling. Her vision was spotty, her mind was cloudy, the world around her seemed muted and distorted. She could her the faint muffling of voices and the harsh sound of laughter. The coldness of their eyes were enough to freeze her soul. They laughed at her pain, at her suffering as they tried to break her. They would ask questions, promising to let her go if she answered them correctly. But she never did. She was beaten, cut, burnt and broken down till the point where she wished upon death and it's sweet release. _

*GASP*

Not caring that Quin was lying on her Santana bolted upwards in the bed, shaking and drenched in sweat. The Sudden movement sent the blonde crashing to the floor with a thud. "WHAT THE FUCK SANTANA" screamed Quinn as she tried to untangle herself from the sheets. Santana didn't even notice the other girl, she was too caught up in trying to figure out whether this was reality or still a dream. "Santana are you even fucking listening….. Oh my god San are you ok?"

Santana looked pale, which was difficult due to her ethnicity, but still she looked as pale a ghost. Her whole body was shaking, and beads of sweat were sliding down her face. Santana's eyes were vacant, staring off into the nothingness, but Quinn could see fear evident in them.

Very slowly as to not startle the other girl, Quinn crept back into the bed. "Santana?, are you ok?, it's me Quinn… it's okay, you just had a nightmare" Quinn whispered, hoping it would comfort the obviously shaken Latina. "Q-Q-Quin?" Santana finally croaked out after a long period of silence, with the only noise during that time being Santana's erratic panting. "Yeah San, it's me, it's okay, we're just in my room, nothing bad is here".

Looking around Santana eyes took in the familiar room. Not much of it had changed since High school. All Quinn's old posters and photos covered the walls, filling Santana with a warm and comforting feeling. "Sorry" Santana muttered looking down at the floor, she was so embarrassed by her little freak-out 'some badass I am, can't even handle a little nightmare'. "Don't you dare apologise to me Santana Lopez" Quin said in her HBIC voice "Now I know you, and I know you're not going to tell me about your dream, but if you ever want to talk you know I'll listen…. Now get your clothes on, we have a breakfast to attend". And with that she left the room.

'hahaha fucking bitch, still bossing me around after all these years, ok clothes, clothes… where are my fucking clothes'. She was about to call Quin back when…

"Your clothes are still in your bag, which is in my bathroom",

'Fucking mind reader'.

**The Pierce residence **

After a long night of hardly any sleep, Brittany was surprisingly energised the next day. She Quickly got up, had a shower, got dress and was already waiting in the kitchen before Sam had even rolled out of bed. Both her parents and her sister were still asleep so she tried to be as quiet as possible. Though she hadn't slept much she had spent most of the night thinking about things she could say to Santana. 'Okay first thing to do is apologies… but wait what if she gets mad….. no you're going to apologies, it doesn't matter if she accepts it or not, it's a start'.

'The bed is cold' was what Sam thought as his mind slow became conscious again. Looking over he noticed that Brittany was no longer next to him. He didn't sleep much either that night. He could feel Brittany tossing and turning all night. 'Dammit Santana'. He was happy the other girl was alive and healthy (well apart from the scars), but her coming back was going to change things. He was not an idiot, he knew that Santana being back would affect his relationship with Brittany. 'No Sam you're being paranoid, Santana wants nothing to do with you and Brittany… but still I better keep my eye on her'.

It was half hour later when Sam finally joined Brittany in the Kitchen. He was dress in a white t-shirt that said 'NYC' on it and pair of red board shorts. "Good morning Babe" He smiled as he kissed Brittany on the lips. "Good morning to you to handsome" Brittany replied, running her hands through his mop of blonde hair. "Did you pack your Bathers" Sam asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Yep, I wearing them underneath my dress". Sam's eye slowly raked over Brittany's body. The dress hugged her features perfectly, and it's baby blue colour matched her eyes. 'She is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, like an angel on earth'.

"You know Sammie Staring at people is rude", taunted Brittany in a flirty voice.

"Hahahaha, dam you caught me, now we better hurry up or we'll be late" the last part of the sentence Sam hesitated. Was it really a good idea to go, knowing that Santana would be there? Not go would be childish and petty, but going could cause more conflict. However he knew Brittany would want to go. She wanted to see her friends and to face Santana. Not going wouldn't be fair to not only the other Gleeks but also to Santana. Both he and Brittany owed her an apology.

'Fuck it we'll go, Santana Lopez you better watch yourself'

**Quin's house**

After getting dressed into a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white t-shirt Santana made her way down stairs to find Quinn already dress and waiting for her in the living room.

"Hey Q.. um thanks, for earlier, it umm…. Was kool of you and stuff" 'And stuff? What are you fucking 12!'

"It's okay San, what are friends for" Quinn smiled at the awkward girl '23 years and still can't talk about feelings, oh San, what are we going to do with you'. "So you ready to go San"

"Um yeah sure, oh and Quin…. Sorry about last night if I was….. over stepping my boundaries" Santana mumbled. This was a far cry from her confident self. Quin looked over at the darker girl, her eyes were sympathetic, the kind of eyes Santana hated.

"Look both our emotions were high last night and we weren't acting like ourselves, I'm willing to forget it if you are" Quinn concluded. Santana Nodded her head in agreement. The way that Quinn spoke was much like many of Santana's commanding officers would address her. It held such authority and reason, you couldn't help but listen. 'Dam she would have made a good general'.

"Now come on Lopez, get your butt in gear, we gotta go" Quinn demanded as she walked out the door.

'Scratch that, she would have made a fucking awesome general' Santana smiled as she followed the blonde out the door.

_**Flashback 1 week before the 2017 glee club reunion**_

_By the time she had made it to the end of the right-hand corridor Santana was exhausted. Gone was her confident swagger and her 'don't give a shit' attitude, now replace with a stumbling girl who was fighting to stay awake. The right hand hallway lead all the way down to a staircase, which went down into a lower floor that branched out into a huge room, with doors on each side and two other long corridors that lead way from the room. Just as she was about to descend down the stairs she her voices coming from one of the corridors. Two men walked in wearing grey matching uniforms and carrying guns. Though she was poorly hidden, neither men noticed Santana as they walked past. _

"_How long do we have to keep that bitch here, why didn't we just kill her already?"_

"_The boss said he wants her alive"_

"_Why though, why did he go to such effort to fucking save her from the chopper wreckage, what the fuck so special about her"_

"_It's not the fucking girl you idiot, it the fucking organisation he wants, she's bound have info about them"_

"_I still say we waste her"_

"_We will all in good time"_

_The voices faded away as they entered one of the many doors inside the room. _

'_Okay…. What the fuck is going on, they didn't have any uniforms that I recognise…' Info they said something about info, and they seemed to think that Santana had this 'info'. But if she was so important, why did they just leave her hand cuffed to a bed in an unlocked room._

_This was making no fucking sense. The only thing Santana Knew was she needed to get the fuck out of there and fast._

**So yeah this update was fast, cos I was bored**

**Next chapter will contain more Brittana and what not**

**Read review ask questions**


	9. Hero's

**Sorry if I use any Australian slang in this story…. I'll try not to, but if you don't understand something just let me know and I'll either change it or explain it. **

Chapter 8 Hero's

The car ride to the Schuster's was awkward at best. Santana was still embarrassed from her little 'freak out' that morning and spend most of the drive with her jaw clenched shut. Feeling the tension and discomfort of the other girl, Quin attempted to start a conversation. "So, umm, what have you got in that bag of yours San, it weighs a tone" .

Quinn looked over to see the Latina's eyes widen in what appeared to be panic or some sort of realisation. But as quickly as the sudden emotion change appear, it disappeared again behind a blank emotionless stare.

'Oh shit, fuck, I forgot Quin moved my bag last night, shit I got lucky she didn't look in it'

"Oh you know just the usual, guns, knives, bullets and plastic explosives, what every girl need" 'lying with the truth, works every time'.

Santana smirked at the confused look on Quinn's face as she tried to figure out if Santana was joking or not. "Ha-ha-ha, always the joker San" Quinn laughed nervously, sounding so fake and robotic.

Quin continued her attempted conversation for the rest of the ride, only ever getting the occasional grunt or nod as a reply. By the time they made it to the Schuster's house Santana was about ready to put a bullet in Quin's head. 'I'd make it quick, she wouldn't even feel it, just one shot, just one….. fucking hell thank god we're here, oh fuck me could this house get anymore clichéd'.

It was true, the Schuster's house was the stereotypical Suburban America house that it looked like it was something out of the 1950s. It had a cute little white picket fence that surrounded a large front yard. The grass was beautifully cut and the garden consisted of colourful flowers. 'Yuck, this place is sickening'. It was so sweet and innocent, that it made Santana want to gag. Walking up to the front door Quin pushed the door bell, which played a bell chime version of Don't stop believing. 'This is a fucking joke right, no way this can be…. Hahaha oh god kill me now'.

They were greeted at the door by Mr Schue who was wearing just a pair of blue board shorts and a cooking apron with kiss the cook written across it 'Oh lord my eyes'. "Hey girls great to see you, everyone else is waiting in the backyard" He said giving Quin a hug, he went to give Santana hug but she brushed him off and side stepped him. Quin and Mr Schuster both looked at each other in concern as the Latina pushed past them. "Is she okay?" Mr Schue mouthed to Quin, only to get a shrug in reply.

The backyard was very similar to the front, only it had a pool. Santana's eyes scanned the backyard, taking full assessment of everything. 'Number of people, Objects, possible weapons or escape routes, potential threats'. As she looked around she took in what everyone else was doing. Finn and Rachel were already in the pool, well Finn was in the pool, Rachel however was perched upon his shoulders squealing as he threaten to dunk her. Puck was also in the pool splashing Rachel and trying to tip Finn over with the help of Mr Schue's kids . Most of the Boys were hanging out with Mr Schue by the grill, whilst the girl all sat sunbathing on the lawn. 'greeeaaat'

She noticed that neither Sam or Brittany where here yet 'Probably stuck at a stop light trying to figure out if green means go or not….. BOOM'.

Smiling to herself at slightly mean yet completely plausible joke Santana wandered over to the food table and started filling her plate with as much meat as she could. Now more relaxed Santana looked around the yard again. This time she noticed how happy everyone was, she noticed their smiles, their laughter, the way they were enjoying each other's company.

She missed this.

But she felt distanced, isolated away from everyone. 'I've been gone for five years, this is no longer my life, my world, what if I can't fit into this way of living anymore?'

"YO SAN!" broken from her thoughts of self-doubt and loneliness she looked over to see a smiling Quin waving at her from her spot on the grass.

"Get your ass over her… Now"

Smirking, 'Maybe today won't suck that bad after all'.

As Brittany walked out into the backyard of the Schuster residence her immediately scanned the area for Santana. She spotted the Darker girl sitting in a circle with Quin, Mercedes, Sugar and Kurt, wolfing down a huge plate of sausages, 'I see her love of food hasn't changed'.

"Hey Sammie"

"Yeah babe"

"I'm just going over to talk to Santana, to you know…. Apologies for slapping her (and cheating)"

"oh….. okay…"

Brittany noticed the waver in Sam's voice and his hesitation when he said okay. She decided to ignore it and slowly made her way over to Santana.

"Ha ha ha and then I, hahaha, and then I said 'you just know she'll swallow'" Santana wheezed out , causing the others to erupt in laughter. Feeling out of place Brittany started laughing too, causing everyone to look up at her. "Oh, hi Britt….. um you can come join us if you want" Kurt said hesitantly looking over at the Latina in fear. Santana's face remain unreadable. "um thanks for the offer but I was wondering if I could speak with Santana… alone, if you don't mind…. I want to apologies" admitted Brittany staring hopefully at Santana. Everyone's heads snapped towards Santana, each preparing to run away in fear or hold her back if they had to. They didn't know what was going on between these two, but they knew it was not good. Very calmly Santana stood up and in a uncharacteristically polite voice said "Excuse me I need to use the bathroom" and then disappeared into the house.

Brittany's shoulders sagged in defeat.

'Well that went… awful'

Santana slammed the bathroom door shut creating a deafening bang. Trying to calm herself down she began pacing the room like a caged tiger. She was glad she was able to maintain her rage until she got to the bathroom, because she was almost certain she would have throttled Brittany if she had remained a second longer. 'APOLOGIES, FUCKING APOLOGIES….. THAT BITCH" at the thought Bitch she internally winced. She never thought in her life she would label Brittany as a bitch. After all this time it still hurt to think about the blondes Betrayal. Santana was so angry her whole body was shaking.

Years of fighting and killing people for a living taught Santana how to mask her emotions, but it did little to tone down her temper.

Going over to the sink she looked at herself in the mirror. She was no longer the Bitchy head cheerlead from high school who had the world at her feet, or the insecure frightened girl who was outed on national television. She was no longer the heartbroken teenager who just discovered her girlfriend had cheated on her, or the excited new recruit who was yet to understand the pain and hardships of being a soldier or a spy. The woman staring back at her someone she was proud, yet also ashamed of. This person was a hero, a soldier, a protector, someone who saves lives.

This person was a murderer, a lair, a monster. Some who destroys lives.

She remember when she first started out, she thought she had felt and experienced pain in her life, but really she was just an innocent virgin when it came to pain. Training was a bitch, but after a while she learnt accept it's hardship and even enjoy it. She was good at what she did, some may consider her the best, and in some sick twisted way she loved her job. The thrill, the adrenaline rush, the power.

But you had to work hard to earn power and respect, and it always came with a price.

And Santana learnt that the hard way

_**FLASHBACK 5 years prior. Santana Lopez age: 18**_

_**Location: Brazil, somewhere above the Amazon Forest.**_

"_OKAY KIDDIES, NOW THIS YOUR FIRST MISSION SO REMEMBER FOLLOW EVERY ORDER I SAY AND DON'T FUCK UP" roared the voice of their commanding officer Sergeant Quinton, as he competed with the deafening sound of the choppers blades "NOW WE WILL BE ARRIVING AT THE DROP ZONE IN LESS THAN 60 SECONDS, SO I WANT MY TWO FIRST JUMPERS AT THE FRONT, LOPEZ AND TOMPKINS". Decked out in full camouflage, with an AA-12 and two hunting knives Santana leaned out of the chopper ready to jump out when Quinton gave the call. To say she was nervous would be an understatement, she was terrified, but also eager at the same time, she wanted to show off her training to Quinton. Her and Taigh (Tompkins) had scored the highest in their practical testing, therefore they were the first to jump. She was confident in her abilities and was feeling a little cocky. 'I'm Santana Mother fucking Lopez, this shit will piss easy'. _

_How wrong she was. _

_The mission was simple enough, they had caught wind of a drug cartel organisation in Brazil that was operating somewhere in the heart of the rainforest. The organisation was notorious worldwide for being effective and brutal. It was simple, their job was to shut them down. Permanently. _

_They didn't plan a sneak attack, the drop was going to occur right on top of the organisation's warehouse. They were then to climb down off the roof and eliminate anyone inside the warehouse/shack. As they neared the drop zone, Santana was overcome with a sudden burst of reckless confidence. Looking down she saw that they were now just above the warehouse and the drop wasn't that high up. "YOU KNOW WHAT BOYS" She shouted over her shoulder "WAITING IS BORING, CATCH YOU ON THE FLIP SIDE MOTHER FUCKERS". Sensing what she was about to do Quinton rushed toward her to grab her "LOPEZ! NO! YOU FUCKING IDIOT, WAIT FOR MY ORDER, THAT AREA IS NOT SAFE TO DR–"But he wasn't quick enough to stop her, as she jumped out of the helicopter ."DON'T WORRY SIR I'LL BACK HER UP" Shouted Taigh as he jumped out behind her. _

_As she was falling she realised that this area of the roof was not properly constructed. 'OH FUCK'_

_She felt the impact of the roof as she fell through it, then she felt the impact of the warehouse floor as her body mercilessly collided with it. _

_*crack*_

_She screamed in pain as a she felt her leg bone shatter. She heard another cry of pain to her left, but couldn't move to see who it was, but she guessed it was Taigh. Before she could even think, her and Taigh were suddenly surrounded. Shouts in Portuguese could be heard throughout the warehouse as guns and knives were pointed dangerously at their faces. _

_Reaching for her gun and attempting to stand Santana was quickly pushed out the way behind a pillar by Taigh, just as one of the men fired his gun at her. "Fuck, what are we going to do" Santana hissed as they hide behind the pillar which was now being riddled with bullet. "This is all my fucking fault Taigh, we're gonna die" Santana whispered as she watched the boy firing back at the men. Taigh's head suddenly snapped towards Santana. She could see blood pooling from a gash on the top of his head, some of it was dribbling down his face. "Listen here Lopez and listen Fucking good, I'm gonna get us the fuck out of here ok?…. OK?!"_

"_Ok" She replied. She knew she was utterly useless with a broken leg, but managed to crawl on to her stomach and fire her gun at some of the men who were trying to sneak around the other side. They held their own for what seem like a life time, but was probably less than a minute._

_But the men proved to be too much and to many, and were able to get around the pillar. One of the men lifted his gun and aimed it directly at Santana's head who was too busy defending her left to notice. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to move in time and that his gun was out of bullets Taigh desperately rushed towards the fallen Latina._

_BANG_

_The bullet cut clean through his chest and out the other side where it went off course, hitting Santana in the shoulder. Feeling a sudden burst of pain and the flowing of warm liquid from her shoulder Santana turned around to see Taigh's body lying in front of her. "TAIGH" She screamed dragging herself over to him. His eyes were open, yet where unseeing, his body was twitching and his face was contorted into a silent scream. "Taigh, come please get up, come please don't be dead, this is all my fault I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I'm sorry" she whispered clutching the front of his shirt which was now stained with blood. As she sobbed over the fallen soldier she could her the laughing of the men as they mocked her sorrow. One of them came over and kicked her in the ribs, breaking three in the process. Now lying on her back she had two choices 1. Give up, accept defeat and death or 2. GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON THEIR SORRY ASS. _

_One of the men was now lean over her and laughing in her face. Quickly as she was control by a animalistic rage, she grabbed her gun and shoved the barrel into the laughing man's mouth and pulled the trigger. Blood and brains splattered everywhere landing on her face and clothes. The sudden warmth of blood satisfied her in a disturbing way. The other men stood frozen in shock. Just as she was about to blow the head off another one of the fuckers the doors of the warehouse flew open as the rest of her Squad rushed into the building. They quickly took out the men and Quinton rushed over to Santana. "Lopez, San, San what happened" he asked, his voice full of concern as he cradle the near unconscious girl, "Where's Taigh". "Sir I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry it's all my fault" Sobbed repeatedly in his chest until she lost conscious. _

_She woke up 3 days later in the F-Base's infirmary. She had three broken ribs, a broken wrist, internal bleeding due to the bullet wound and a broken leg. 'Got of lucky I guess'._

_Taigh however was not so lucky. He was announced dead at the scene, his body was placed in morgue until his family decided on a burial. _

…

_He wasn't her friend. He wasn't someone she particularly liked or talked to often. Yet he gave up his life for hers. _

_After that event she had nightmares for months and was sent to the psychic ward for about 3 weeks. Once she got out she wasn't allowed to go on any mission for a month. She was lucky she wasn't fired or punished for her stupidity. During her time of suspension she worked harder than ever until she was finally allowed out in the flied again. _

_Her second mission was a success, and her third, and her fourth until finally she was allowed to go on solo missions all over the world. She dedicated herself to her work, doing extra missions and putting in extra hours of training. She won many medals for bravery and strength. She also learnt that dying was a part war. And that you could let grief consume you._

_She lost many friends._

_But none of their deaths affected her like Taigh Tompkins did._

_He wasn't her friend, but he was her hero. _

**Look I know I promised more Brittana this chapter. But everything I typed wasn't working**

**So yeah I wrote more about San's past slowly revealing more about her.**

**NEXT CHAPTER BRITTANA I PROMISE…**

**So yeah **

**Read review (much appreciated)and what not **

**leave any comments if you want...**

**Oh and also probs won't update tomorrow cos I'm busy sorry...**


	10. the Apology

**AN/ sorry about the late update, I went to the ballet last night (which was epic =D) so I didn't have time to update. This chapter as promised will contain Brittana. So yeah tell me what you think.**

**Also is anyone else apart from me pumped for season 2 of Legend of Korra =D**

**Also if Santana is acting a bit weird it's because she's well…a little fucked up **

Chapter 8 the Apology

When Santana did not return from the bathroom Brittany decided to go and find her. Quin had already tried to get the Latina to come out, only to receive silence from the other side of the door.

When Brittany arrived at the bathroom Quin was still pounding on the door. "Come on Santana open the fucking door, stop being a baby and come on out" shouted Quin, bring her fists down harder. Quin stopped hitting the door and listened…

…. Nothing

Clearing her throat Brittany announced her presence to the other blonde. Brittany smiled softly at Quin, only to receive a death glare in return. Leaving the door Quin walked over to the taller blonde, getting so close that their faces were almost touching. The sudden closeness slightly panic Brittany but she did not pull away, instead just stared in confusion at the other woman's glare. Very slowly Quin lean toward Brittany's ear and in a menacing voice whispered "I don't know what you've done…. But you better fix it". Giving Brittany one final glare, Quinn turned quickly on her heels and stormed off out of the hallway, leaving Brittany with nothing but her guilty conscience and a pissed off Latina.

Hesitantly with a shaky hand Brittany knocked on the bathroom door. "Santana" she said in a soft voice "Come out Santana, I-I-I want to talk to you, I want to explain myself and apologies, so please, please just come out".

Hearing no reply, Brittany leaned up against the door and slowly dragged herself down it until she was sitting on the floor. 'I guess I'll just wait'.

**Inside the bathroom**

She didn't hear Quin's knocking and yelling at first. I took her awhile to even realise where she was after her little episode with the mirror.

'I thought we over this, come on San snap out of it, the physic gave you the all clear'

part of her wanted to smash the mirror, to smash away all the bad memories it had triggered. But she knew that it would just draw more attention to herself.

'Why did I even come back? I thought I could handle this'.

She wasn't ready to come out, she was still mentally shaken and feared that she would freak out again like she did at Quinn's. 'That would be fucking delightful, flipping out during a fucking glee club reunion, ha, I would die from embarrassment'.

She could now hear Quinn talking to someone. Straining her ears she could barely make out what Quinn was saying, but by the tone of her voice she could tell Quin was angry.

The hall way remained silent for a while after Quin left until a familiar soft voice broke through, a voice that would once create butterflies in Santana stomach but now only filled it with pain and anger.

"Santana"

Silence

"Come out Santana, I-I-I want to talk to you, I want to explain myself and apologies, so please, please just come out".

She was begging now. 'Good she should be'. Her voice sounded so broken, so desperate it made Santana want to run out there, scoop her up in her arms and never let go.

'Sigh'

Taking a couple of deep breaths to calm herself, Santana slowly opened the door, only to be stopped when it came into contact with a body. "OUCH!" Brittany shouted as the door collided with her back. Looking up she saw the concerned face of Santana, who quickly changed to a smirk when she noticed Brittany looking. "You know, when you're waiting for some to come out of a room, it's not the brightest idea to lean up against the door" Santana snickered, making Brittany smile. "Yeah I guess it was kinda silly" Brittany laughed lightly, making Santana now frown. "Silly isn't a word I'd use, but whatever" Santana drawled as she leaned against the door frame "so you gonna tell why you were camping outside the bathroom, cos I'm guessing it wasn't for Woodstock 2.0".

Not understanding the Latina's sarcasm, Brittany smiled up at the other girl. "Look Santana I know you don't want to hear this, but I am sorry for what happened between us and what I did with Sam, I didn't mean to hurt you" whispered Brittany, looking at the ground in shame.

'Didn't mean to hurt me….. is she serious what else would it do, Nah I'm fucking fine with you ripping out my heart and shitting on it' Santana thought as she stared at the woman she once loved more than anything else in the world.

"Why did you do it?"

Snapping her head up Brittany stared at Santana in confusion. She was expecting yelling, curse word to be flying everywhere, maybe even a slap. But she didn't expect this.

Santana looked at her with a dead serious expression. It was so cold, so intense that Brittany shuddered as she felt it cut through her like a blade. The truth was that Brittany wasn't 100% sure why she did it. She tried to convince herself it was because Sam could give her things that Santana couldn't, but that didn't work. Part of her thought it was because she didn't love Santana anymore, but that was a lie. 'Maybe it was because I was too stupid to realise how much you meant to me'

_You're a genius Brittany_

"I-I-I don't know" Whimpered Brittany. She closed her eyes expecting a sudden red hot pain to burn across her cheek. Only it never came. Instead she just heard laughter.

Brittany used to love when San laughed. The way it would light up her whole face and show off her pearly white teeth, but the most captivating thing about Santana's laugh was always her eyes, the way they shined. The way they would crinkle up in joy, so cheeky and cute, it made Brittany's heart stop. But now listening to Santana's laugh Brittany wanted nothing more than to be struck deaf, so that she could never hear that sound again.

"HAHAHA Y-You don't know why, oh man that's fucking rich" Santana chuckled, clutching her stomach as she almost doubled over. "So what happened after I left hmmm, a little celebration 'ding dong the bitch is dead' , were there balloons and streamers?"

"What?!, no we were all heartbroken" Pleaded Brittany "how can you even think that?"

"I dunno Britt, how could you cheat on me or lie to everyone else about it?"

"…..I didn't lie about it…. They just assumed so I-"

"Didn't correct them, yeah I get, of course they would think it was somehow my fault, somehow I did something wrong, not perfect little Brittany though, she could never hurt anyone"

"It wasn't like that…."

"Then tell me what it was like, fucking tell me, cos I'd just love to hear that!" shouted Santana, her temper finally getting the better of her.

At the raising of her voice Brittany quickly cowered away from Santana.

In all the time she had known Santana this was the first time she had every been yelled at by her. Ever since they were little girls she had known Santana to be an angry person. But she was never on the receiving end of that anger…. Well until now.

….

And just like that Brittany began to cry.

'oh fuck'

**OMG 'DRAMA' ALERT…. I apologies for that….. that was super lame**

**So yeah, should Santana be nice and comfort Britt…..**

**Or still be an ass hole (a justified asshole but an asshole none the less) (I'm kinda liking Asshole San)**

**Please tell me what you think, is it good, is it bad, should I change something or include more of something. Tell me. =) **


	11. The way I was… or the way I am

**AN/ Don't wanna sound petty or anything but more reviews would be much loved by me.**

**Chapter 10, The way I was….. or the way I am. **

**Flashback 5 years ago, 1 month after the death of Private Taigh Tompkins**

The food hall was arguable the busiest place on base. It was always loud and often violent. It reminded Santana of prison. One minute you'd be eating your lunch, the next you were pinned on the floor with some fucking knuckle dragger smashing your face, screaming about how much of punk ass bitch you were or how you looked at them funny. 'Fun….'. 'God even our clothes look like they were made for Prison'. Each person wore a full body jump suit, with either a white, grey or black shirt underneath. The jumpsuits were each a greyish blue colour and would have badges/patches depending on a person's rank or what squad they were from. Santana only had two badges, one was just a an orange star with a number 1 in it, which indicated that she had graduated top of the class in training, the other was a menacing red dog patch with the word DODGERS written underneath.

There were many different squads, well more like gangs. They were each formed independently, you were allowed to form or join a group once you had graduated from training. Some groups specialised in specific areas, for example the Krakens specialised in naval affairs, whilst the Bombtoms dealt more with aircrafts.

The Dodgers were a relatively new group started by Hunter Rockwell who had graduated about two years ago . He was a skilled soldier, but he lack discipline. Much like Santana. Perhaps that was the reason why she was so eager to join. He and her had quickly become friends and he reminded her a lot of Puck. Except without a Mohawk.

…..

It had been a less than a week since Santana had been released from the physic ward or 'Mental hospital' as many people liked to put it. Everyone had heard about what had happen in Brazil and while most saw it as a tragedy and felt sympathy towards the Latina, others saw it as a weakness that they could exploit.

Since being released Santana started spending more time alone. She now felt isolated from her friends. She didn't want their looks of pity or their fake cheeriness whenever she was around. It annoyed her how they would make an effort every day to compliment something about her or ask how she was going. She understood they were just looking out for her, but most of the time she just wanted to be alone. In some sick way she wished she was still in the physic ward, all alone in her room, closed off from the outside world. Another part of her wished she had died instead of Taigh, that ways she wouldn't have to live through this ongoing pain and guilt. 'God what the fucks wrong with me'.

She decided to sit away from her friends at lunch today, choosing instead to sit by herself in the furthest corner of the room. She was actually enjoying the peace and quiet until…

*CRASH*

In one sweep of the arm, Santana's food tray was thrown off the table and collided with the floor. The sound echoed throughout the room causing everyone stopped eating and turned to were Santana was sitting. Very calmly Santana looked up in to the smiling face of Lira Millstone, who was looking rather pleased with herself, as her little posse of minions all cackled like a pack of hyenas.

"Oops I'm sorry Sannie, were you eating that?" grinned Lira, making Santana want to slap the shit out of her. 'Oooh how I fucking hate you'. "Why yes Lira, yes I was, but now it appears to be on the floor, any idea of how it got there?" Santana replied back calmly, not taking her eyes off the other girl. She knew Lira was trying to bait her, trying to get her to lash out and cause a scene. Ironically enough Santana and Lira were once close friends during training. The two were always partnered together during drills and one was hardly seen without the other. But jealously soon reared its ugly head when Santana was promoted to the higher training class. And friends quickly became enemies.

"Hey Sannie, congrats on finally getting out of the nuthouse, I'm glad to see you're no longer a drooling mess who can't even go to sleep at night without sobbing her eyes out"

'Don't kill her, Don't kill her, Don't kill her'.

"Shame about Taigh though, he was such a good guy, I guess I would feel guilty too if I managed to get someone killed on m-ACCK*"

Lira was cut off by Santana's hand which had clasped firmly around her throat.

*Smack*

As soon as the first punch was thrown the whole room became an uproar of shouting and cheering. "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT" it roared out in unison as a huge crowd circled around Santana's table. The side of Lira's face was already starting to bruise and had a small cut forming on her cheek. "You'll pay for that Lopez" Lira spat. Lira's fist swung forward towards Santana's face, who quickly blocked it and retaliated with a jab to Lira stomach, making the other girl gasp for air. Lira's second swing landed true hitting Santana in the jaw causing the Latina to stumble backwards. Cheers of anger and excitement rang out on every hit that landed.

"Kick her ass Lira"

"FUCKING SMASH HER SAN"

"rip her top off"

"THROW SOME MUD ON THEM"

"KILL EACH OTHER"

Soon everything started to flow together. Punches, kicks, blocks, the style soon became less like a sloppy street fight and more like a martial art battle. Both girl hits were hard and quick, but Santana's were harder and quicker. 'That's why I'm the best motherfucker'.

Santana managed to tackle Lira to the ground and started to punch her in the face repeatedly.

"DON'T *punch*. EVER *punch*. FUCK *punch*. WITH*punch*. ME*punch*. AGAIN*punch*."

Letting go of Lira's collar Santana watched as the other girl's body went limb and sagged to the floor. Santana's body was shaking as she stared at the other girl's now bloodied face. She could feel the warm liquid as it drip off her closed fist, making her want to throw up. It's metallic smell reach her nose, making her gag.

Sensing the fight was over the crowd quickly returned back to what they were doing. No one seemed to care about the unconscious girl on the floor, apart from her friends who were trying to slap her awake. To them it was just another normal day, there would probably be another fight for them to enjoy at dinner tonight. Santana's friends briefly looked over at her shaking form, wanting to go over and comfort her, but they knew it would only upset her more.

Very slowly Santana walked over to her food tray. Picking up as much of the spilt contents she could, she returned to seat and began to eat once again.

'Peace at last'.

**So yeah please review and want not.**

**Brittana next chapter. I'm kinda doing like an alternating thing, between the present and the past. **

**So yeah tell me if you want me to continue cos if you guys like hate it I'll stop doing it.**


	12. If you drown, I'll be your lifesaver

**AN/ Ok as promised most people chose option 1. So here it is. Sorry it took me so long, but I had to change a few things. Sorry about those who wanted option 2 but I tried to make this chapter pleasing and interesting for everyone**

**Also I apologies to random guest reviewer who thinks that this story has too much Brittany Hate….. I don't personally think it has all that much but I guess that is your opinion and I respect that. But this is my story and this is the direction I'm going in. However in saying that this chapter has less 'Brittany hate' if you can even call it that. **

**I'd like to thank everyone that made a choice. This chapter is for you**

**Chapter 11, If you drown, I'll be your lifesaver **

Santana didn't deal well with crying. Especially crying girls. Especially Especially crying ex girlfriends.

Usually when someone was crying she would go and find someone else to comfort them or give them an awkward hug or a pat on the back. So when Brittany burst into tears in front of her, she didn't know what to do.

'Should I just walk away?, no that would cause a shit storm with Sam and the other gleeks'

So she handled it the only way she could. Like a soldier.

"stop crying" Santana demanded in an impassive yet cold voice, not caring at all about the other girls feelings, or at least it seemed. 'oh for fuck sake, please shut up, please…. So I don't have to feel this way anymore', but Brittany didn't stop, she was no longer upset about Santana yelling at her or the fact Santana did not accept her apology, she was now upset with herself. 'All these years of wanting to see Santana, and I can't even look her in the eye and apologies'. Tears of guilt and shame ran down Brittany's face 'God I am the most selfish person alive'.

Brittany's sobs continued, causing Santana to shiver slightly. Every sniffle, every tear, ate away at Santana's heart. 'No resist, remember your train, never break, never break, never…..'. She wanted to be cold, to be cruel and mean. But she couldn't. Well not completely.

"Stop crying…..please Britt"

It came out as a hoarse whisper, that many could mistake Santana for having a cold. But Brittany knew, she knew that Santana was trying to mask her emotions and was slowly losing control. Sucking back her sniffling and sobbing, Brittany looked up into the staring gaze of two familiar Brown eyes. Gone was the cold harshness from before, instead revealing someone Brittany once knew a long time ago. The eyes still looked angry and hurt, but they were softer than before, more…. Comforting. "Come on Britt, please stop crying", it wasn't a demand or an order, more of plead, that made Brittany's heart ache, 'Even after all this time, she still cares'.

A slight smile formed on Brittany's face, as she looked at her former best friend. 'Maybe she didn't change all that much after all….. if there is any time to properly apologies it's now'.

Puckering up her courage Brittany's smile faded, now replaced with a serious face that was looking at the Latina with so much conviction, it made Santana feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Santana. I know that saying sorry will never take back what I did, and nor do I deserve your forgiveness or friendship, and I understand if you hate me. However I want you to know, that I never meant to hurt you, I know I did, so, so badly, but I just want to say, I'm sorry". Her voice was clear and strong. She sounded confident as she spoke, which was a complete betrayal of the nerves she felt on the inside.

Her apology was meet with silence, as Santana's face revered back to its stoic look. They remained staring in quiet for a long time.

Every now and then Brittany would open her mouth as if to say something more or wonder if she should leave, but she didn't, she needed to hear what Santana had to say.

Silence….

"There is too much hate in this world. There's too much hate that sometimes I feel like I have experienced a life time's worth of it, So I don't hate you, but….. I can never forget what you did to me Brittany, and I do not accept your apology. However if these five years have taught me anything, it is that life is short and you only get one chance at it. Though I will never forget what you did, maybe in time I can learn… to forgive you".

Santana's voice was not demanding, yet it reeked with power. It was not emotional, yet it conveyed how she felt. And it was not forgiving, yet it filled Brittany's heart with hope.

After her speech Santana felt completely drained. 'Urgh, I can survive bullets being shot at me, endless days of torture and Rachel Berry's sing, but this is what finally tires me out…. Dam I need a nap".

Not knowing what to do Santana awkwardly out stretched her arms.

"Umm, San….. what are you doing?"

"It's called a hug, people generally do it to show affection or comfort to someone else….. just get over here, I'm only offering it once".

Smiling broadly Brittany leapt into Santana's arms.

Years ago when she did this, the smaller girl would usually topple over or struggle to hold her. But now Santana's arms locked securely in place as she held the other girl. 'I was only offering a light squeezing' huffed Santana's mind as Brittany's arms wrapped around her neck. 'This feels….. kinda nice, I can't even remember the last time I held her'.

'Wow, Sannie is really strong….. like really strong…'

After the hug they both sat down against the wall. "Soooo…." Santana began "what do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Britt you know what I'm talking about, you and Sam, I know your married, so what now, I am just going to pretend to be okay with that, cos I'm not"

"Sannie… can we not talk about that"

"Don't call me that"

"Call you what"

"Sannie, it's Santana now ok….ok?"

"ok…"

Santana was being childish. But she didn't care. "Do you love him?" She breathed out, finally braving the dreaded question that had been plaguing her mind since she was 18.

"Santana don't do th-"

" . ?" Santana repeated, more forcefully this time.

"Yes".

Santana knew what the answer was going to be, but it still didn't stop it from hurting. What she didn't expect was the answer that followed.

"But I love you too"

'WHAT! Don't tell this is Artie 2.0'

"I'm still mad at you"

….

"I know"

**McKinley high 2012 **

_Many people say that the senior year of high school is one of the greatest times of your life. And for Santana Lopez that was true. Sure there were something's she'd like to change, like her alcoholic parents, and the shittie house they lived in. But for the most part, senior year was awesome. She was co-captain of the cheerios, glee club had just won nationals and she was going out with the hottest girl in school. Yep life was good._

_Today was particularly good because she was looking forward to a romantic dinner at breadstix with Brittany, to celebrate Santana getting into college. She was still slightly upset about Brittany not graduating, but she was proud of her girlfriend's determination to redo her senior year. _

_The bell for last period rang and Santana immediately jumped out of her seat to go to her locker and then meet Brittany in the auditorium. 'and the off to breadstix' Santana thought, almost drooling with anticipation of filling her stomach with the delicious stix the restaurant was named after. Flinging open her locker, Santana grabbed her backpack and a bouquet of roses for Brittany. Some roses were red which symbolised her and the others were white which symbolised Brittany. '….hope she likes them' she thought Nervously as she neared the auditorium. As she approached she could her could hear voices on the other side. _

"_No, Sam I can't do that to San, not again, now leave before she finds us"….. 'Brittany?'_

"_Come on Brittany you know I can give you things she can't, I-I-I….I love you Brittany"….. 'SAM?'_

'_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON' Santana's brain screamed as she silently stepped into to the auditorium, without the others noticing. _

_They both were sitting on the stage, holding hands. Brittany was leaning into Sam who had his arm around her shoulders._

"_Sam, what we did was fun, but…. I'm with Santana…I love her"_

"_But she's leaving Brit, she's going off to college, but I'm still here with you" he bent down and kissed Brittany on the lips, who accepted the kiss. Santana wanted to throw up, as she stood quivering in the darkness._

_After the kiss Brittany leaned further into Sam, as if he was comforting her._

"_She'll come back for me….."_

"_Will she?"_

"_I-I-I I don't know…."_

"_How can you even fucking Say that" came the broken voice of Santana, making the two blondes jump up and separate. "S-S-Santana?, I-It's not what it looks like" Sam said in a shaky voice. He felt guilty as he looked at the heartbroken Latina's face, but he was also scared for his safety, in case Santana Turned all Lima Heights. "SHUT THE FUCK UP SAM….. I saw you two….. I saw it", Santana said finally breaking down in tears. _

"_Sannie, I'm, I'm so sorry" sobbed Brittany, as she watched Santana drop to her knees, crying into her hands. "Santana, I-I'm sorry, please, please, it didn't mean anything" whimpered Brittany rushing over to the sobbing girl. Brittany went to touch Santana's arm who immediately shoved her off. Standing up Santana clenched the Bouquet of flowers breaking the steams, before throwing them into Brittany's face. "Here" She hissed "I got these for you, I hope you like them"._

"_Santana…"_

"_I hope you two are very happy together"_

"_Santana! It's not like that its.."_

_But Santana didn't listen and walked out of the auditorium. And never looked back._

_Santana didn't come to school the next day. Or the next. Or the next. She didn't turn up for the glee farewell party, or even graduation. Brittany went to the Lopez's house looking for her, only to be greeted by Santana's mom saying she didn't know nor cared where she was. _

_The rest of the glee club also worried, wondering where their sharped tongue friend had gone. They were shocked to find out about Sam and Brittany being together after 2 weeks of Santana being missing. They asked Brittany about why she was no longer with Santana, only to receive tears in reply, leading most to assume Santana had done something stupid. Mr Schuster called the Police, who claimed they had better things to do than track down some missing delinquent, who had probably run away for attention. Around week 3 was when the rumours started. Most people had gotten over the MIA Latina and soon didn't notice her disappearance. Jacob Israel's blog started filling up with post about the reason why the Latina was missing. OUTSIDE THE CLOSET WAS TO HARD FOR THE BITCH OF NARINA –read more about Santana Lopez's suicide. HEAD CHEERLEADER VS HEAD LIGHTS – read more about Santana's battle with a pickup, this was one fight she didn't win. _

_The glee boys threaten Jacob to take the posts down, but soon more blogs and Facebook comments were being made. The glee girls cried for weeks over the loss of their friend, many believing the posts being made. Quinn refused to come out of her room for days, not wanting to go to school and face the memories. _

_By week 5 the glee club reluctantly accepted that Santana was gone and they had to move on with their lives. They sang their songs, said their peace and that was that. _

_Santana Lopez became nothing more than a ghost of their past._

**Present time**

They were talking now. Actually talking and laughing.

Their conversation had started out slow with Santana asking Brittany about her job. She was glad to hear that Brittany chased her dreams and finally became a dancer, well a dance teacher. Brittany wanted to know more about Santana's job, she thought it was really kool that Santana lived in Japan of all places. Years of training and strategizing allowed Santana to be able to think on her feet fast. Brittany seemed to enjoy her tales of the crazy tourists and backpackers she had to put up with. Even now and again Brittany would shoot a glance at the Scars that marked Santana's body, curiosity was burning her tongue, but she refrained from asking. 'Now is not the time to ask'. Santana noticed the glances, and pretended not to notice, but prayed that Brittany didn't ask.

They were actually acting like friends again, well at least on the surface. Underneath the laughs and smiles there were still deep feelings of resentment, guilty, sorrow and betrayal.

"You know we should probably head back out, people might be wondering where you are" Santana pointed out as she looked at the time. "By people you mean Sam, don't you" Whispered Brittany, making Santana turn away from her. "It can mean whatever you want it to mean Brittany, I was merely pointing out the time".

"Come swimming with me" Blurted out Brittany wishing to spend more time with the darker girl.

"What?"

"In the pool, come swimming with me… come on, it will be fun, I know how much you love swimming"

"I can't, I didn't bring any bathers"

"Just go in your undies then"

"No"

"San…. Is it something to do with me?"

"What?... no of course not…. You just wouldn't understand…" Santana sighed in frustration, bring her hand up to touch one of the scars on her face. Then it clicked for Brittany 'The scars'. Brittany shuddered at the thought of something hurting her San that way. 'Wait what…. My San?'

"Hey San, remember when we were kids and you wanted to be a lifesaver, so you made me practice drowning in my pool so that you could rescue me" Chuckled Brittany as she thought back to a little Santana in a one piece bathing suit and a rubber ring around her middle jumping the pool to save her.

"Ha Ha Ha yeah, I was pretty badass at it" smirked Santana as she remembered a little Brittany wearing floaties and kissing her on the cheek for her heroic rescue. "No you weren't you were terrified of the deep end" giggled Brittany as Santana scowled at her. "Hey!, I still rescued you" snapped Santana, her pride now hurt. "If it makes you feel any better I thought you were very brave" whispered Brittany kissing Santana on the cheek, who just stood there like a statue at the sudden intimate gesture.

"Oh Santana, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I was ju-"

Brittany was cut off by Santana lips crashing against hers.

Brittany's back slammed against the wall as her hands grabbed onto Santana's shirt, as Santana hungry pressed her lips against Brittany's. 'Why aren't I stopping her…. WHY AREN'T I STOPPING HER" screamed Brittany as her hands moved up to fist Santana's raven locks.

Brittany's sense of reason suddenly kicked in as she shoved Santana off herself. Sudden face broke out into a hurt grimace at the sudden loose of contact. But she soon realised what she had done, but was to shocked to react.

"Yo Britt" Came the masculine voice of Sam from around the corner, making Brittany's blood run cold and Santana's boil "Where have you been I was…. Woah what's going on here". Upon seeing Santana, Sam's mood quickly changed, he wasn't angry, but he was now on high alert.

"Nothing I was just leaving" hissed Santana as she went to walk past Sam. Sam's hand shot out and wrapped it's way around Santana's bicep, not in a rough or aggressive way, but enough to make Santana's heckles raise. "No you're not leaving until you tell me what is going on" demanded Sam, who was now suspicious after seen the guilty look on Brittany's face.

Suddenly like a flash of lightning Sam was pinned against the wall with Santana's hand viced around his throat.

"SANTANA" Brittany screamed.

"Don't ever fucking touch me again, or you'll be dead" Santana growled, sending chills down the spines of both blondes. Sam gasped for air when the Latina finally let go, and stalked off towards the party. But before she could leave-

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!" Shouted Sam whose face was now red with anger.

"Crazier than you would believe" Drawled out Santana in a bored voice as she looked at her nails.

The yelling and screaming had attracted the attention of the other gleeks who now all rushed inside to see what the commotion was all about.

"What's going on" Asked Quinn who was one of the first inside. "SANTANA FUCKING ATTACKED ME" yelled Sam as he jabbed an accusing finger in Santana's direction. 'Oh how I want to snap that finger in half'.

"Santana is this true?" questioned Rachel eying the Latina Suspiciously. "Why yes Rachel yes it is, I decided that it was fishing season and I was hungry for some good trout" smirked Santana, not taking her eyes off Sam who was turning redder than a tomato.

"THAT'S IT" he yelled charging over to Santana, ignoring Brittany's protests. Puck and Fin were about to grab Sam just before he reached Santana who was just standing there calmly as the muscular boy towered over her, but they weren't quick enough to react. Brittany watched in horror and many of the other gleeks looked away.

No one expected what happened next. The round house kick to the face was one thing, but the sheer force of it to knock the tall blonde boy out was another. The kick happened so fast that you would have to slow it down time to get a proper look at it.

One minute Sam was standing. The next he was on the ground. Unconscious.

With just Santana Standing in his wake… and everyone open mouthed staring at her.

'Well shit'

**So yeah tell me what you think. This chapter was long….. hahaha**

**Hope you liked it **


	13. AN i am so sorry for this again

**AN/ ARRGGGH major writers block -_- The next chapter might take a while…. I am sorry, I usually update once a day….. but it's just not having it today. **

**I was thinking that maybe in the next coming Chapters to introduce a new character one that know Santana and what she does….. So I was wondering what you think **

**Also tell me if you would prefer a male or female OC character. Relationship = just close friends**

**The next chapter will contain friendship (I STRESS FRIENDSHIP) of Quintana, and maybe a reveal (most likely, IF CAN GET IT TO F ING WORK) of some of Santana's past… and more Santana sarcasm.**

**So yeah I would once again like to apologies for doing this again…. But it's like the only way I can communicate with you guys. Thanks for the reviews by the way :D**

**Just tell if there is anything else you want me to include and I'll see if I can (STRESSING 'IF I CAN')**

**LOVE M **


	14. Drinking

**AN/ sorry this update was so slow.**

**In answer to Julz19's question, yes Brittany did enjoy the kiss, but was shocked by it and felt wrong about it because she's married to Sam.**

Chapter 12 Drinking, the cause and solution to all life's problems.

'Well shit'

To say that Santana planned on knocking Sam out…. Would be lying. Sure it felt great, to render the Salamander unconscious, but knocking him out… not what she had intended. 'oh real fucking great, why don't I kill him, draw even more attention to myself… idiot'.

Suffice to say Santana was immediately asked to leave the property by Emma, who surprisingly was the only person able to still speak. 'But he was going to attack me, why should I have to leave…..' Silently Santana glanced over at Brittany who was cradling Sam's unconscious body in her arms. Their eyes briefly met and Santana could see tears glisten in the blondes blue eyes. 'Two times in one day, dam I am on a roll'.

Questions burned at everyone's tongues, all wanting to why and how (well they saw how, they just didn't believe it) Sam was now lying knocked out on the floor. But no one seemed to know how to speak. Rachel's face was Santana's favourite, the other girl looked like a goldfish when it's eating. 'Hahaha priceless'. Santana felt two hands gently grabbed her shoulders and lead her out of the house whilst everyone began crowding around Brittany and Sam.

Santana looked back over her shoulder to Brittany, but could no longer see her because of the crowd.

The car ride to Quin's was tense. Neither women spoke, but Santana could almost hear the gears grinding in Quin's head as she gripped the steering wheel and glared forward at the road.

Santana still couldn't shake the image of Brittany's face as she held Sam in her arms, the fear, the heartbreak, the despair….., 'It's because she loves him….'. The car pulled into the drive way of the Fabray residence and Quin literally threw Santana out of the car before storming over to her and dragging her inside the house. Strangely enough Santana didn't fight back, sure she could snap Quinn's neck like a pencil and could have easily over powered the blonde, but instead she allowed herself to pulled along by the collar like a dog 'I'm her bitch, heh heh wanky'.

They made it into the living room and Quin shoved Santana down on to the couch. "Dam Q, I always did like women who were a little… forceful" Santana husked out, a seductive smirk on her face that Quin just wanted to slap off. "Don't fuck around Santana, I know you're hiding something" Quin growled pointing an accusing finger in Santana direction, who just playfully licked her lips in reply "Stop that, now we are going to sit here and you are going to tell me everything that is going on, starting with how the fuck you managed to knock Sam out with just one kick".

"….. What if I told you that I was an undercover agent working for the government, to stop international terrorist and crime organisations" Smirked Santana as she watched Quin pulling at her hair in frustration.

"You are just so- fucking- I can't- Just answer the question, a real fucking answer not some made up bullshit about spies and terrorists, I just want to know what is going on with you… I'm worried about you San, first the nightmare, now this"

At the mention of the nightmare Santana tensed up. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't worried to. 'The doc said flashbacks were normal, I just need time to learn how to cope'.

"Santana, what you did today…. It was completely out of line, Knocking Sam out… you need to apologies, you can't just go around attacking people for being together…. I know it hurts-"

"You know shit Q" Santana hissed now raising to Quin's level, making Quin slightly back away from her, a look of panic on her face. Upon seeing this Santana froze…'She's scared of me'. _"intimidation, a weapon that if used correctly can be as powerful as a gun. Intimidation, the act of creating fear or terror within another person. Intimidation, an art that you all will be trained in". _The voice of the training officer rang in her head, _Intimidation, weapon, fear, terror, _making her feel sick to her stomach 'Quin, Is scared of me'.

Quin watched in curiosity as Santana demeanour suddenly changed, looking much like she did that earlier that morning. Her face was pale again and her eyes were vacant and cloudy, but held a very hidden look of despair and pain. "Santana?.." Quin whispered, approaching the other girl as if she was a startled animal, Quin did not want to be on the receiving end of a kick. Santana seemed to snap out of her daze as Quin's hand gently touched hers. Quin's eyes were wide, with a blatant look of concern and sympathy that made Santana feel sick. The two green orbs held such innocence and kindness, that it terrified Santana. 'She's so beautiful and innocent….. everyone here is, they're so… pure and oblivious, why did I even come back I-I-I….. I need a drink'.

Santana side stepped Quin in one fluid and graceful movement that was so fast that Quin barely register what happened. Santana headed over to the door, breaking Quin out of her momentary stupor. "Hey where are you going", Quin quickly followed, grabbing the Latina's arm trying to slow her down, but the darker girl moved as if Quin wasn't even there. 'urgh, when. Did. She. Get. So. Strong' Quin's mind panted as she was pulled along.

"Where are you going" repeated Quin now standing the front doorway, giving up on trying to stop Santana.

"Out"

"Out where?"

"To a bar"

"A bar? Santana it's 12 in the afternoon, seriously a bar?"

"Yep"

….

"How are you getting there?". "Walking" ."Walking?". "Yep"

….

"Fine, but don't expect me to come pick your drunk ass up…. And remember we were, well I think we are, not sure after today though, anyways we are invited to dinner at Breadstix tonight, so please don't get absolutely smashed"

"Sure thing sweetheart" Santana waved dismissively at Quin as she walked down the street, hands in pockets, looking like a sullen teenager.

'Okay something is definitely wrong, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it' Quin thought going back into the house.

The bar was empty.. literally, Santana was surprised it was even open. "Guess it's my lucky day" Santana grumbled as she sat down at the counter and asked the barkeeper for a shot of Whiskey. Back when she was on duty they had certain designated drinking days, but for most part they weren't allowed any alcohol. But it didn't really stop people for drinking. In line of work like that, you need something, something to keep the edge off.

'Well, cheers to me' Santana thought, raising her glass up and sculling it in one shot.

"Another one" she said slamming her glass down. 'This going to be a long afternoon'.

Quin was going skits thinking about Santana who had now been gone for 3 hours. 'She a big girl she can handle herself' she kept saying. She knew Santana was lying about something, or at least not telling the full truth. A lot about what Santana had told them about her job and life was starting to sound more and more like bullshit. 'Japanese tour guide really?, can't believe I fell for it'.

'If only had some proof that she was lying, that way I could demand that she tell me the truth, but where could I find proof….. maybe there's something in her bag'.

Dashing upstairs she found Santana's bag dumped in a corner of her bathroom. The bag looked terrible. It was all beaten up and covered in patches and stains. It look as if it was being held together by nothing more than a few strings. On the zips there was a rusty padlock. 'Not a problem' Quin thought, smiling as she whipped out a hair pin.

'Now, what secrets do you hold'

'Sorry Quin' Santana's mind giggled as she stumbled up to the front porch of the Fabray residence. 4 and a half hours had gone by, and they were supposed to meet everyone at Breadstix by 6. 'Why are they even bothering after today, well I'm not going'. It took her awhile to figure out how to open the front door, but she managed to stagger into the house. "HONEY, I'M HOOMMME" she bellowed leaning against the door, struggling to stand. "QUIN, Q, QUINNIE BEAR, THE BIG Q" she called out as she saw Quin descending down the stairs, with a blank face and her hands behind her back. "THERE SHESSS ISS MA BFLF, my brestfwind for lyf forevew" Santana Slurred like an idiot tripping over her feet as she walked towards Quin.

Quin however remained perfectly still, eying the drunk Latina. Very slowly Quin brought her hands forward, holding something that even in her drunken state made Santana's blood run cold.

Cradled in Quin perfectly manicured hands was black and silver Desert Eagle. The sight of Quin holding the gun made Santana sick to her stomach (and this was definitely not because of the alcohol…. ). The gun that had taken so many lives and destroyed so many others was now in the hands of one of her best friends. It wasn't right, she shouldn't be touching it, holding something so evil and black, it would dirty her hands. 'like mine'.

Quin studied Santana's face that was now mirroring hers, as if the alcohol in her system had been completely dried up.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do"

'FARRRRKKKK'

**So yeah, I decide to advance some more in discovering Santana's secret. The part about quin being beautiful and stuff was not like a romantic thing or anything.**

**So yeah no new character this chapter, maybe in the next. **

**So yeah if you want read, review, fave, follow and what not.**


	15. Truth and lies

**AN/ so yeah this was another slow update. I would like to thank for correcting my spelling of Apologize and I apologize for spelling that wrong. So yeah thanks. **

**I saw the conjuring the other day, that was epic. **

**So yeah here the next chapter**

Chapter 13 Truth and lies

Lying. That's what she was good at. It was her job to lie, it had saved her life and the lives of others on many occasions. But now she was given a choice, lie or tell the truth. She could easily lie to Quin, it was kind of sick how easily she could lie. 'I work as a cop, that's why I lied because I'm currently under cover', 'I'm under the witness protection program, that's why I have a gun, for defence' the lies were endless and could flow so easily. But part of her didn't want to lie, she wanted to tell Quin… everything. But the consequences, they were too great. 'I could protect her'. She was mad at herself, for even thinking about telling the truth. 'I got cocky, why didn't I hide my bag better….I'm getting lazy'.

Normally in a situation like this if lying didn't work she would eliminate the threat, either by killing them or torturing them to the point they could no longer spill any secrets. Even though Quin was her friend, years of training were screaming out at her to do something, something very regretful.

"_No matter what happens, no matter how you feel or what you want, you will do your duty soldier!"_

Duty. Until she joined she was never really one to follow rules. But ever since the Taigh incident she had become the prefect soldier, one that follows orders and asked no question. Sure she would sometimes bend the rules if a situation went pear shape, but she would never break them. 'Lie, it will be easier that way…. No tell the truth, you don't need to be alone anymore'.

Quin had remained silent for the whole time she had been think, which Santana was very grateful for. She probably would have lied if Quin had started asking questions. But still she had to make a decision, follow order and the rules or tell the truth and face the consequences.

'Fuck the rules'

Santana motioned towards the staircase indicating Quin to sit down. Santana then crouched down until she was eye level with a now confused looking Quin.

"Quin what would do if I told you that I was an **undercover agent working for the government, to stop international terrorist and crime organisations**?"

She had heard this line, three times now. But as she sat staring into Santana's smirking face she now understood Santana was not lying.

…..

"OH MY FUCKING GOD…. YOU'RE A SPY?"

_**Flashback 1 week before the 2017 glee club reunion**_

_Navigating her way around the building was becoming extremely difficult. Her headache was growing worse, the pain in her rips hadn't let up and now she had armed guards to worry about. 'Could this get any worse….. Oh fuck, no no no, I've jinxed myself'. She managed to make her way out into some kind of docking bay full of trucks and jeeps. On the plus side she now had a means of escape, on the negative side there were a lot more guards here to worry about._

'_Time to be sneaky'_

**Present time**

They had been in the hospital for about 5 hours. Sam had only woken up about 45 minutes ago, with two black eyes, a pounding head ache and an extremely bruised ego. The doctors said he would be fine to go in about half an hour. 'I got knocked out by a girl'. Suffice to say Sam was feeling pretty glum, Brittany had hardly said anything to him since he woke up, making his mood worse.

Brittany was mad; the only thing was she didn't know who she was mad at. Though Santana had knocked out Sam, Brittany understood it was in self-defence. She was mad at both of them, 'And people think I'm the stupid one'. But as mad as she was at Santana she couldn't help but worry about the other girl. 'Is it wrong I'm more worried about my ex, than my husband who is in hospital because of her?' There was no way that that kick should have even been possible. Santana had always been strong, she had always been flexible and she had always been fast, but this was a completely different story. Not even Brittany who was always more athletic than Santana could have done that.

'Though Santana was always a faster runner than me, who knows maybe, she took kung Fu ninja lessons from Jackie Chan whilst she was in Korea, or was it Japan…. Or China'

'She always did like to play action hero'

**Summer 2003 Lima Ohio**

_Summer, Brittany's favourite time of year. It was the time year when shoes weren't needed, the time of year when you could stay out until late in the evening because it was still light out and the time of year when ice cream became part of the main diet._

_She loved summer because it meant that her best friend Santana would be over every day to play. _

_Santana was not like the other girls that Brittany knew. Brittany's other friends looked a lot like her, with blonde or brown hair and white skin. They loved to play dolls and would always dress in pretty, clean dresses. Santana however had dark hair and dark skin. She hated dolls and always wore T shirts and shorts that looked like she had been rolling in the dirt. Maybe that's why Brittany liked her so much because she was different._

_It was twelve o clock when Santana arrived at Brittany's house, sporting a bruised cheek, a cut lip and a cocky smirk. Santana never smiled, or at least rarely did, she did however smirk, all the time. Running towards her friend Brittany cupped Santana face in her hands, gently squeezing the Latina's cheeks, causing her to groan out in pain. "Oh my gosh Sannie, what happened?" Brittany gasped as she inspected the darker girl for any more damage. "ow, ow, ow, OW Britt" Santana whined as Brittany dragged her by the ear over to the sink to wash her lip, "Just got into a fight with um.. Jamie down the road, if this looks bad you should see her" Santana puffed her chest out triumphantly trying to look tough. She was lying. Brittany knew she was always lying about the bruises, but she never asked further. All she knew was bad things happened at the Lopez house. Things that weren't meant to happen to little girls and boys. That's why Santana never let Brittany play there and why she would always come over to her house. Brittany didn't mind though, she liked it when Santana came over, and not just for her sake but for Santana's as well. She wanted to protect Santana from the bad things, but she didn't know how. 'As long as she's here nothing bad will happen, I will keep her safe'._

_Brittany gently pressed the wet cloth against the damaged lip. Santana wiggled and cried out at the sudden pressure. "Shhh, it's okay San, just a little longer, I promise it will be over soon" Brittany whispered gently, using her other hand to stroke Santana's dark and mattered hair as the other girl whimpered in pain. It was rare to see Santana like this; she hardly ever cried and always hid behind her tough girl act. "That bitch Jamie is so going to get tomorrow" growled Santana, making Brittany smile sadly. 'There is no Jamie, she's just trying to protect me from the truth'. _

_After she cleaned Santana's lip she allowed Santana to raid her pantry, hoping her parents wouldn't be mad when they got back from the shops 'they won't be'. Santana managed to eat, two boxes of cookies, four mini packs of chips, two chocolate bars and some dried noodles. 'Well she does love her food', it always surprised Brittany how much Santana could eat, and yet remain so skinny, whenever she asked Santana would reply 'Cos I'm awesome'. And it was true, Santana was Awesome. _

"_Hey Britt?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Wanna play Spies?"_

…_.._

"_Okay"_

_Summer was a magical time. It was a time for games. A time for imagination. A time for friendship._

_And a time for love. _

**So yeah read review fave**

**Go any suggestions tell me**


	16. Alex

**Chapter 14 Alex**

The first slap was expected. But Santana let it happen anyway. She knew Quin had to let out her emotions somehow, and was always very …. Physical when she got mad. 'Heh heh wanky'. The second slap Santana also allowed, this time it was harder 'Ok…. Ow that one kinda hurt'. But by the third one she had had enough 'Ok I think I've been polite enough'. As if Quin's hand was travelling in slow motion Santana caught it just millimetres away from her cheek, applying light pressure to it indicating to Quin she was in control.

Quin however was not one to quit, struggling as she tried to break Santana hold, cursing and a yelling at the Latina the whole time. "WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME" "YOU LIED TO US" "A SPY!, THE ARMY! ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

The screaming and yelling went on and on and on… and on till the point it became quite humorous to Santana who was trying to suppress laughter as Quin kicked and screamed like a two year old throwing a tantrum.

"DON'T YOUDARE LAUGH AT ME SANTANA MARIE LOPEZ, JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I TELL BRITTANY AND THE GLEE CLUB ABOUT THIS"

"You can't say anything" Santana said firmly making Quin go silent.

Santana let go of Quin's wrist gently, just as Quin pulled back with a mighty tug trying to break free, sending herself crashing to the floor. "Ow….."

"Oops sorry Q" Santana said genuinely extending her hand to the blonde, who slapped it way in reply. 'Dam if I knew this was going to awaken the kraken I would have never have told her'.

Quin was pissed.. Pissed that her friend was actually stupid enough to constantly risk her life. Pissed that she lied to her. But mostly pissed at herself, because wasn't there for Santana when she needed her. 'She needs you now though' Quin thought, remembering the nightmares and blank looks.

Looking back at Santana who was awkwardly standing over Quin, her hand still extended for her to take, Quin could help but feel sorry for slapping Santana, who cheeks were bright red. Shakily Quin grabbed the tanned hand and was gently pulled to her feet. She was still taller than Santana, but even as she stood at full height the Latina seemed to tower over her.

A nervous smile painted Santana's lips, making her look younger. Very slowly Quin's hand touched her friend's red cheek, tracing a scar that looked like a crescent moon. "H-how did you get this one" Quin whispered, now cupping Santana face, taking in all the pale markings that littered her friends beautiful face.

"You don't want to know" Santana replied removing Quin's pale white hands from her face "I'm going to get changed, then we can head over to breadstix".

Santana quickly ascended up the stairs, leaving Quin with a lot to think about.

**Flashback 5 years ago, 1 month after the death of Private Taigh Tompkins, three days after the food hall incident.**

The library was…. Lame. But at least it was quiet. Santana had been hangout there more since the whole food hall fight. She didn't like the library, books and all that shit. But it was empty most of the time and no one talked to you. Or so it seemed…

"Yo you're the crazy chick right?"

Santana looked up from her book, to see a smiling African American girl. The girl looked around her age, Santana assumed slightly younger because her uniform lacked a team badge 'Probably still in training'. The girl was hot, to bluntly put it 'What? We're expecting something more, she's fucking hot'. She was tall, if Santana was standing the girl would be a good head taller. Her hair was short, like buzz cut short and she had silver nose piercing, 'Look out we got ourselves a badass over here' Santana thought sarcastically as she stared at the girls smirking face.

"Helloooo? You're that nutso that beat up Lira right?" the girl repeated plunking down next to Santana and leaning over her shoulder to see what she was reading "Lord of the flies? Is that like lord of the rings or something".

'Don't slap her, Don't slap her'.

"Is there something you want" Santana snap, still trying to read her book, which was getting increasingly hard as the other girl was now pressing her face against Santana's trying to get a better view of the text.

"What's it about"

"What?"

"The book.. what's it about"

"Why don't you fuck off, before I repeat what happen in the food hall"

"Hey, hey no need to get feisty" The girl said putting her hands up and backing away "As if you could beat me any way".

Slamming the book down Santana got up and grabbed the girl slamming her against the book shelf.

"Shhhhhhh" said the old librarian, blind to the now violent confrontation due to her nose being buried into book.

"Whoa whoa, calm down incredible hulk, it was just a joke" laughed the girl nervously "I was just here to say good job on kicking Lira's ass, that bitch finally got what was coming". Not being able to stand the presence of the annoying girl anymore Santana released her and returned to her seat.

Not at all deterred by the Latina's violent behaviour the other girl followed and sat back down next to Santana.

"They were right you know, you are crazy"

"Who the fuck been saying that?"

"Lira and her posse"

"Well if I'm so fucking crazy why don't you fuck off?"

"Temper temper, you may be a nutcase, but I like you"

"You like me?, what are you fucking 12" Santana huffed out, making the other girl grin. "Ouch that insult cut me deep nutjob" She laughed slapping Santana on the back, making Santana almost growl like a dog. "I think you and I are gonna get on just fine Nutpez"

"Nutpez? Seriously" Santana said finally laughing. 'Goddammit this girl is annoying'. "What cut some slack, it's the best I could do with a name like Lopez".

"So….."

"So, what?"

"Gonna give me a name dipshit, or am I going to have refer to you as annoying bitch" Santana smirked no longer looking at her book.

"Oh look out, the tiger does have some claws after all" The girl laughed along with Santana.

"Shhhhhhhhhh"

"The names Alex, but everyone calls me Al" The darker girl whispered feeling the eyes of the librarian on her back.

"Now what about you, should I keep calling you Nutpez or Crazy-"

"San, call me San" Santana said as the two girls shook hands. "Well San, I think this is the beginning a beautiful friendship".

"Oh my god don't even, You are so fucking lame"

**So yeah tell me what you think of alex, should she come back in some more chapter.**

**I have a few ideas for something to happen in some of the upcoming chapters so tell which one you like the best.**

**Rachel somehow finding out about Santana and spilling it to everyone. **

**An assassin being sent to kill Santana who tries to kill her in front of the glee club, forcing her to reveal her secret and creating danger for everyone**

**Alex comes to lima and starts stirring shit with Brittany and Santana. **

**Also if you have time (and if you want) check out my other story that I started "When they all met (Rewritten)" it would be much appreciated. It's really short at the moment.**

**So yeah read review fave and what not.**


	17. Taking care of … business

**Chapter 15 Taking care of … business**

Though Santana found Alex to be extremely annoying, the two somehow became friends. Santana was right about Alex being younger, finding out that the other girl was in her final stage of training. She also learnt that like herself, Alex was also as they call it a 'street rat'. The term was used for those who joined and didn't have any prior association to the organisation. They were literally off the streets.

Street rats were often from broken homes or running from the past. The past was an unspoken thing, no one talked about and no one asked about it, it was just left to be forgotten.

Monarchs, that was the term used for people born into the organisation, Fathers, mothers, sons and daughters, each carrying on the family legacy. Monarchs were more often or not very proud and arrogant, they used it as a sort of status, viewing themselves higher than the 'street rats', leading to a lot of bad blood between the two groups.

People like Lira especially liked to remind everyone of their heritage and status. Lira parents were both high ranking agents, who were killed during a mission in Russia. Lira was never the same after that.

Alex and Santana hung out most evenings in the Library after dinner. Well it was more like Santana went to the Library and Alex would follow. Santana soon learnt that Alex had the reading ability of an inbred potato and offered to teach her to read…. Big mistake 'what the fuck have I volunteered for'. She also learnt that Alex was having trouble with hand to hand combat, and offered to help train her in that also, much to Alex's pleasure.

Alex was mediocre at best in hand to hand. Though the girl excelled in shooting and military tactics, her fighting skills were sloppy. But Santana saw potential, Alex was fast, strong and not one to give up easily. However she was also hot-headed and impatient (much like Santana when you pissed her off) and would get angry when she could get a form right.

"FUCK, I ALMOST HAD IT" Alex screamed as she crashed to the matted floor, unable to block Santana's kick. "In what way did you almost have it?" Santana questioned calmly pulling Alex to her feet. "FUCK OFF, you saw it, I almost got you in the face" Alex fumed aiming another punch to Santana's face, who easily blocked it. "You know what you're problem is, you're too predictable" Santana said, blocking another sloppy punch "You're aim is off, you're sloppy and you let your temper control you". Santana held both of Alex's fists lightly, whilst the other girl tried to break free. Santana pushed Alex to the floor, who quick sprung back up releasing an onslaught of kicks which Santana effortlessly dodged. "Think about where you're aiming Alex, don't just blindly attack, each kick, each punch must have purpose"

"I'M TRYING" Alex screamed still attacking Santana in a blind fury. 'Right I've had enough of this' Santana thought. In one flow motion Santana kick Alex's legs out from underneath her and then pinned Alex to the floor. "ARRGH GET THE FUCK OFF ME" Alex growled trying to break Santana's hold.

"Not till you calm down"

"I AM CALM"

"…."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP"

"I didn't say anything….."

It took a while for Alex to calm down. But after 10 minutes Santana finally let her go. Both girls Sat on the mats in the empty gym in silence, listen to each other's breathing. Alex's was short and harsh, whilst Santana were long and even.

"You know I was once like you, so angry, using my hate and pain to fuel my fighting, but I learnt, when you fight you must let go of all emotions. Anger. Sadness. Joy. They are just distractions, you must learn to find peace within yourself, or else you will never reach your full potential" Santana said, as if she was almost speaking to herself.

They remained sitting for the rest of the night, meditating, searching for inner peace. And when the sun came up the next morning, Alex had found what she had been looking for.

**Present time **

**Location: London**

"You wanted to see us sir?"

"Ah yes Vander, Millstone, please take a seat"

Sitting down next Agent Millstone, Vander looked around the office. It was spacious, much larger to the other offices in the building. But of course Major Wilson would feel it necessary to show off his position of power in the most obvious of ways 'Asshole'. The walls of the office was covered in medals and ribbons, much like the major's uniform 'oh the arrogance' thought Vander, not liking Wilson at all.

"Do you know why I have called you here agents?" The major asked with a light smile on his old wrinkled face, eyes fixed upon Vander. 'Ugh, why is he looking at me like that?'

"No sir" Vander replied, wanting to get to the point quickly, whilst Millstone remained silent eagerly taking in every word the superior officer was saying.

"Well, I have a little job for you two,… do you both remember agent Lopez?" The major asked looking at both agents, who nodded in reply. "Yes sir, I remember Lopez, bit of a trouble maker if I recall" Millstone said innocently, but Vander knew better.

"Yes indeed" Major Wilson agreed "Well it seems that agent Lopez has been causing more trouble, and I need you two to um how should I put it… take care of her".

"Umm sir, are you implying that we-"  
"Eliminate her, why yes my dear Vander, also ways so quick to catch on" the Major chuckled, making Millstone laugh out loud 'Ugh could you get anymore fake'.

"With all due respect sir, I believe you don't have to power to make that call" Vander pressed on making both the Major and Millstone stop laughing. 'Who does this guy think he is?'

Standing up Wilson walked over to window, his back now facing the agents. "Agent Vander do you like working here?"

"I beg your pardon sir?"  
"I said do you like working here"  
"Ummm yes sir I love my job"

"And would you say you like your life here at the organisation"  
"Yes sir, I would say that"

"well I could make life very easy for you…. Or I could make it very hard for…. If you catch my drift"

"a-are you blackmailing me sir" Vander asked in shock, making Millstone lightly chuckle and the major turnaround smiling broadly. "Blackmailing, it such a….. nasty word, I would call it 'forceful persuasion', Now let's try again shall we, I would like you to 'take care' of agent Lopez for me…. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir, you can count on us" Said Millstone. Wilson then turned to Vander whose face was blank, staring back at the major.

"Agent Vander…. Alex?"

….

"You can count on us… sir".

**So yeah **

**Next chapter will be in lima. **

**So yeah tell what you think of this chapter**


	18. Them stix be mine

**AN/ okay sorry it's been awhile.**

**So first off about the Quinn thing, yeah my computer does change it to Quin, and most of the time I can't be bothered correcting it, but I'll try and fix it more in the future if it bothers you.**

**Also about breadstix. I don't really know how they spell it in the show (and I don't really care), but just to be clear I do know how to spell sticks, it's just I think they spell it stix in the show (if not…. Well that just how I'll spell it), I'm not sure but that's what I'm doing…. So yeah, just a warning. **

Chapter 16 Them stix be mine

She didn't know what hurt more.

The fact that Brittany was married to Sam. The fact that almost everyone had forgotten she existed. Or the fact that fucking Breadstixs had changed. Gone was the simplistic cosy café atmosphere, instead now breadstixs was… a fucking family buffet . 'Oh god what have they done to you my sweet darling'. Pictures of barney and the muppets littered the walls, taunting Santana with their smiles. Coloured balls ('They even have a FUCKING BALL PIT!') and crayons covered the floor making the ground like a minefield 'Give me a minefield any day'. Screaming kids, yelling parents and One direction music burnt into Santana's ears making her wince. 'Oh god shoot me now'.

"I know man, I know" Quinn said softly, patting the near tears Latina on the back. "D-do…. Do they still have b-breadstixs" Santana whispered, fearing the answer, but desperately needing to know. Quinn remained silent, not wanting to looking into Santana's pleading face.

"Quinn" Santana said, this time more desperate, grabbing the front of Quinn's jumper, making the other girl look directly into her eyes " . . .Stix."

"well um, they um, well funny thing about that"

"BREADSTIX WOMAN. DO. THEY. HAVE. IT"

"they have ch-chese stix….."

Santana let go of Quinn shirt, letting the other girl stumble to her feet. "Cheese stix? Cheese stix? CHEESE FUCKING STIX! That's it" Santana said beginning to pace "that's it, my life has no meaning".

Quinn watched as Santana dropped to her knees at the entrance of breadstix, her arms stretched out like an eagle's wings "Oh Merciful god, strike me down now" she wailed, making parents usher their kids away from her, muttering something about 'drugs' under their breaths.

"Oh god Santana, do you have to be this dramatic about breadstix?" Quinn asked rolling her eyes. "These aren't… or weren't just any breadstix, they were the food of the gods, Jesus Christ most likely blessed each stix individually"

"Really Santana? You're bring Jesus in to th-"

"And another thing, why the fuck is it still even called Breadstix, that's false advertising, FALSE ADVERTISI-"

Quinn quickly placed her hand over the screaming Latina's mouth just before she could cause any more of a scene. "Oh shut up Santana, let's just find our table, before you get us kicked out of another glee club get together".

"Fine, but don't expect me to be pleasant tonight"

"When are you ever pleasant?"  
"… shut the fuck up"

Just as promised Santana was in a sour mood when they reached the table. Most of the glee club was there, except for Brittany and Sam 'Probs still in the hospital…. Pussy'. The table was next to the ball pit which only damped Santana's mood, as Mr Schuester's kids (and Puck) ran around the table screaming and throwing plastic balls at one another. Santana sat next to Quinn, with a spare seat to her right because nobody wanted to sit next her either out of fear or anger towards the Latina. Though most greeted her and spoke to her nicely, she couldn't help but feel unwelcomed amongst her former friends. The only person besides Quinn that didn't seem to mind her presence was surprisingly Rachel, who kept asking if Santana would sing a duet with her, and each time Santana would reply "No".

Cheesestix as it turned out…. Sucked. Oh god did they suck. 'This is what Satan's sweaty cock must taste like' grimaced Santana as she struggled to swallow the tainted food 'oh god it burns'.

"Sorry we're late" Sang a cheerful voice, making Santana nearly choke on her bread-I mean cheesestix "Sammie had to get…. Some stitches.." Brittany began to say, slowing down her speech as she eyes Santana, who pretended not to listen. Sam stood awkwardly to the side holding Brittany's hand, making him look like a four year old on his first day of school. Everyone remained silent, twisted their heads back and forth between Bram and Santana. "Ahem" coughed Quinn, elbowing Santana "Hey San, wasn't there something you wanted to say…..". Every word was over emphasised, making Santana want to punch Quinn in the face.

"Sigh…. Ummm, sorry.. sorry about kicking you in the face… I guess" Santana muttered looking at her nails rather than at Sam and Brittany. Brittany smiled, yet on the inside she felt angry 'Why is she apologizing, it should be Sam saying sorry'. Looking over at Sam Brittany could see a smug smile forming on his face. "Well Santana, I'm glad you understand your mistake and-OW" Sam whined as Brittany elbowed him in the gut. "Ow Britt, what was that for" He grumbled, he was about to argue with the other blonde, until her saw her glaring at him. "Ummm, what I meant to say Santana, is that I am sorry to and…. Um… well… yeah". He didn't mean it, everyone could tell, but it was good enough. Both Sam and Santana glared at each other, before nodding their heads in agreement.

"Well, now that's out of the way, come park yo butts down" giggled Kurt, who had obviously cracked into the wine nice and early. Brittany looked around the table and noticed that there were only two seats left, and one of them was next to Santana. 'Ugh, I can't let those two sit together, they'll bite each other's heads off'. Before Sam or Santana could protest, Brittany quickly sat down next to the Latina. If looks could kill, Sam would have murdered Santana. Begrudgingly he Sat down next to Blaine, who quickly started talking to him about some movie he watched the other day.

Santana was also unhappy about the seating arrangement. Neither girls had spoken about the kiss they shared. Santana was still sore about Brittany's blatant rejection, and Brittany was still confused about her feelings towards her former lover. But alas, a crowded dinner table was not the place to talk about such things, therefore they would have to wait.

The night went on… alright. There was no major drama's, but it still managed to be uncomfortable between Santana and Brittany. Quinn looked like a nervous wreck for most of the dinner, always stealing quick glance at Santana and the door, expecting a bunch of spies to burst in and shoot up the place. Maybe she hadn't taken the secret as well as she thought. Santana made sure to smile at Quinn every time she looked over, to reassure her that nothing bad was going to happen.

As innocent as this behaviour was, it didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the glee clu, particularly Brittany, who read it as something more. 'What the unicorn has gotten into those two… and why do I even care, Santana can flirt with whomever she wants to, it-it's none of my business'. But even her brain could not convince the dull ache she felt in her heart every time Santana smiled at the other blonde. 'I used to make her smile'.

**Lima Ohio 2004**

_Though Brittany was never very good at school she did enjoy it. She loved learning about new things (even if it sometimes confused her), she liked lunch time when she could hang out with her friends and she like the fact that Santana was in almost every one of her classes. Santana on the other hand, hated school. She hated the rules, the teachers, the other kids, and she especially hated the fact she was in remedial English. Santana to bluntly put it, smart. She was good at maths, science and history. But English. She could barely even read, let alone write. Brittany on the other hand excelled at English, but lacked knowledge in the other subjects. Santana liked helping Brittany with her homework, but always felt embarrassed whenever Brittany would try and teach her to read. Little did Santana know that reading and writing would become one of her favourite past times, that she too would teach the skill to someone else. But to little Santana read and writing were some of the hardest things in the world. _

"_Ugh, it's just too hard Britt-Britt" Santana whined, slamming the book shut. "Come on Santana, that's what I said about times tables but now I know 3x3 is 6" Brittany grinned vibrantly at Santana. "It's 9"_

"_What?"_

"_3x3 is 9 Britt" _

"_Oh…." _

"_I'm never gonna learn how to read, maybe my mum's right, maybe I am just an idiot" Huffed Santana slumping down onto the table, resting her chin on her folded arms. Brittany always found it heartbreaking whenever Santana spoke about her mother and father. 'Aren't parents meant to love their kids?'. Brittany couldn't understand why the Lopez's hated Santana so much, she had grown up in a loving family who always supported her, always had food on the table, and a family who actually taught her to read and write at a young age. Santana had none of that. Her parents could hardly even speak English, so what hope did she have in learn how to read and write. _

"_Hey don't say that Sannie you're not an idiot, you're a genius like me" Brittany whispered hugging the smaller girl around the waist. "thanks Britt-Britt" Santana said as a soft smile spread across her face. 'God I love when she smiles, I love making her smile' Brittany thought as both girls looked into each other's eyes._

"_Okay let's try again, starting at chapter 1, I'll read and you follow along okay" Said Brittany, receiving a determined nod from Santana "Here we go chapter 1, 'Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four Privet drive-"_

**So yeah **

**Read, review favourite**

**A few things I would like to ask **

**The first is for the next chapter. Would you rather an Alex filler about what she's doing currently (plus a flashback) and how she feels about her new mission.**

**Or would you rather me continue on with the breadstix scene with like Brittana, and have the Alex part come in a later chapter. **


	19. Breadstix part 2

**AN/so yeah this chapter is slightly longer than some of the others. Next chapter will be some badass fighting… I think, well there will be fighting, dunno if you'll think it's badass but I'll try.**

**Breadstix part 2**

Though the food sucked, they were surrounded by snot nosed kids and there were no fucking breadstix, Santana tried to maintain a positive attitude. Though she promised to be grumpy for the rest of the evening Quinn had managed to coax a smile out of her. Much to Brittany's dismay. Jealous. Brittany was jealous, there was no other way to put it. She was fucking jealous. And no matter how hard she tried to convince herself she wasn't, the angry knots in her stomach said otherwise. Santana hadn't really spoken much to Brittany, well actually she hadn't said much to anyone, but Brittany still felt as though she was to blame for the Latina's silence.

By 8.30 the ball pit had gained two more victims. Finn and Jake had now joined Puck and the Shuester kids in throwing balls at anyone who dared walk past them. Kurt and Rachel were both trying to see who could hit the highest note, whilst Mercedes was giving them a 'bitch please' face. Sam had remained silent for most of the night, only ever talking when spoken to and always shooting death glares in Santana's direction, who seemed to not notice, or at least didn't care. Santana however did take note of Brittany's glances. Part of her was annoyed by Brittany's not so subtle stares, but the other part of her was smug, that Brittany was paying more attention to her than Sam. Santana also noticed the glares Brittany was sending Quinn. 'Wait is she… She is, oh my god hahaha, she fucking jealous, oh this is to good, hahaha, time to have a little fun'.

Looking over to ensure Brittany was watching, Santana slowly leaned closer to Quinn, placing arm around the other blonde. Normally Quinn would be shocked by Santana sudden closeness, but the alcohol buzzing in her system suppressed any feelings of discomfort. "Hey Quinn, I heard tonight's gonna be cold, do wanna share the bed again like last night, to you know… keep each other warm" Santana husked out into Quinn's ear, but loud enough for Brittany to hear. The way Quinn giggled and lightly slapped the Latina's shoulder, made Brittany's blood boil. Santana smirked as the slightly drunk girl in her arms rested her head on her shoulder. Santana could feel Brittany's eyes on them 'Oh man, this is gold'. Though Santana thought Brittany's jealousy was funny, it also angered her greatly. 'Who the fuck is she to get jealous, she fucking cheated on me'.

Brittany was having more difficult composing herself, especially after Blaine asked her if there was something going on between the other girls. And Kurt chuckled out something that sounded like 'Quintana'. Most of the glee club didn't seem to mind the or really care about the obvious flirting going between Quinn and Santana. Actually most (well mainly Rachel and Kurt) though it was cute.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Brittany announced and stormed off towards the restrooms. "God, what's up with her" Santana chuckled, knowing exactly what was going on "You know I think I need to go too, be right back Quinn". As Santana walked, or more of swaggered towards the bathroom, Sam couldn't help but almost jump out of his seat and follow, but he tried not to think about the two former lovers alone.. together…in the same room, 'Oh fuck, no don't think like that, Britt loves you, not her… it will be fine….. right?'.

**Meanwhile elsewhere –Lima Ohio**

"God look at this shit hole, I always knew Lopez was from dirt, but this place… Jesus hahaha really shows what a worthless piece of shit she was". Lira was enjoying herself. She was enjoying herself too much, it made Alex feel sick. They had just arrived in Lima around an hour ago after being airdropped just outside the town in a remote area. They then hiked toward the main road, where a black S class Mercedes was there to pick them up. The weapons they were given were minimal, just two hand guns each, and a combat knife. The job was to be quick and silent, no attention was to be drawn, just like her files were soon to be, Santana Lopez was to be erased from existence.

"So Al, any idea's where she might be" Lira asked, cleaning her combat knife with a smile. Though they knew Santana was in Lima, they couldn't trace her any further. They would now have to physically track her down. "Umm, well she didn't really um, talk, you much about her past… but um she did say she really like someplace call, ugh, Breadsitx" Alex said stumbling over her words. She felt numb. Alex had changed a lot in the past 4 years. Much like Santana, gone was the angry teenager with a chip on her shoulder. Now replaced with a sensible young woman, a woman who followed orders and did not question them. Santana Lopez meant nothing to her, she is just a threat that needed to be eliminated. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself. 'Al you can't do this' her mind screamed at herself 'She was your friend… no she was more than your friend. You can't forget the past, she was always there for you. Always. Don't forget…'

"Breadstix? Okay we'll check that place out first" said Lira, breaking Alex from her conflicted thoughts. "Yeah okay" Sighed Alex, running her fingers through her now long hair.

"_You should grow your hair out Al.. it will look nice"_

"_nice?"_

"_Umm, I, ugh, I meant, hot it will look hot, you know, for um the guys and stuff"_

'Goddammit… I can't do this'.

**Breadsitx- the bathroom.**

She was being a coward, she knew it. But at the time hiding out in the bathroom seemed like the best idea in the world. She hated herself. She hated the fact that she hurt Santana, she hated the fact she still had feelings for Santana and she hated the fact that she was too scare to ever admit them. She remembered, all the things that Sam had said to her when she was dating Santana. How he told her that Santana, didn't and could never love her, or how Santana was using her. She hated how she believed him, how her stupidity broke Santana's heart.

"It doesn't matter how hard you glare at that mirror, you still always gonna see your face staring back"

Jumping in surprise Brittany quickly whirled around to see Santana standing on the other side of the room. "Believe me I've tried" The Latina continued. She walked over to the mirror, now standing shoulder to Brittany, facing in her reflection. "Mirrors. They show our true selves. The parts we reveal to the world and the parts we hide. They show us things we love and the things we hate. What we see, is not always what we want to see, but sometimes, it's what we need to see".

"As beautify as that sounds Santana… I don't understand what you mean" Brittany asked, not taking her eyes off their reflections.

Santana chuckled lightly. It was not a mean, or sarcastic laugh. It was a sweet sound, the sound Brittany loved to hear. "It not something, I can explain to you Brittany, it's something you need to figure out on your own" Santana's reflection smiled "So you going to tell why you're hiding out in the bathroom glaring at yourself, or am I gonna have to guess, either way I don't mind".

"Why are you even here, won't Quinn miss you" Brittany uncharacteristically muttered under breath, not expecting Santana to hear what she said. "Oh ouch Britt, ouch, you stabbed me a bit with that bitterness" Santana said in mock hurt. "I'm sorry Santana" Brittany whispered now staring down at the floor, ashamed of her behaviour.

"Well It's a bit late for that, anyway so what if I like Quinn, you have no right to be mad"

"Well I am okay and I don't why" Brittany finally yelled now face Santana, who was still staring at that mirror. "Ugh you're unbelieve able you know that, you cheat on me, now you're married and when I show sighs that I've moved on you get all fucking jealous like you own me".  
"What? I didn't say anything about not wanting you to date Quinn, but I can't help how I feel"

"Then tell me, why do you feel that hmmm, because you don't love Sam anymore? Because you have feelings for me? Because you can't stand the idea of me liking someone else?"

Both girls where now fuming at one another. Santana was pissed off because of Brittany's ignorance and Brittany was pissed off because of Santana's accusations. Of course she wanted Santana to be happy, she wanted almost nothing more than that, and of course she was jealous of Quinn, but she never said Santana couldn't pursue a relationship with her.

"Ok if you're so fine with me and Quinn then maybe I'll ask her out" oh Santana, your pettiness knows no bounds. You'd think she'd grown out of it, but Brittany always managed to out the best and the worst in Santana.

"Fine by me"

"Awesome!"

"Great!"

"kool!"

…..

The adrenaline suddenly seem to be sapped out of both girls. The bathroom now was quiet, as neither girls spoke or looked at one another. "Oh god look at us hahahaha, scream like a pair of high school girls who both have a crush on the same person" Santana finally chuckled, making Brittany grin slightly. "Yeah I guess we are acting kinda silly"

"I guess we have a very bipolar relationship, one minute we're laughing, the next we're trying to rip each other's throats out"

"How long do think we've been in here"

"Who knows, long enough for Sammie boy to think we've had a good solid fuck?" Santana queried with a smirk, making the blonde blush. "God Santana, still dirty minded I see" Brittany giggled, lightly slapping the Latina on the arm. "Hey, you could get pretty dirty as well, what has marriage managed to tame the beast that I once knew?" The darker girl asked, and her smirk, if possible grew larger. Brittany suddenly burst out laughing. "HA HA HA, what do you mean tame the beast? You should know Santana it can never be tamed" Brittany said her voice growing quieter, until she whispered out the word 'tamed', making Santana's hairs stand on ends. 'Dam, as sexy as always'. And for the first time Santana actually allowed herself to really look at Brittany, taking in all her features, looking for any changes or things had stayed the same. Brittany was always beautiful in Santana eyes. To Santana Brittany was the most beautiful thing to walk the earth and looking at Brittany now she still thought that. Brittany hadn't changed much from high school, but there were some slight differences. She had grown taller, much to Santana's dismay, who was always shorter than the blonde. Her hair was still the same, but slightly darker, now more of a honey colour, making Santana want to run her fingers through it. And lastly her skin was lighter, highlighting the freckles around her nose more. 'Dam' was all Santana could think as she soaked in the blondes features, now blatantly staring at the other girls breasts. "Wow Santana, you're more of a perve than a teenage boy or some high school gym coach"

"Isn't your hubby a high school coach?"

"Yes, but I didn't say he wasn't a pervert"

"hahaha Sammie boy is such a creeper"

"Hey, hey Santana, I can make fun of my husband, but you can't" Brittany laughed, making Santana pout, "hey San, I didn't say this earlier, but I really appreciated your apology to Sam, and I'm sorry for his behaviour".

"It's kool" Santana said quickly, not wanting to start a conversation about feelings and mushie stuff. There was another brief silence between them, but it was broken by Brittany who said "We should probably head back out".

"yeah…..I might just stay for a bit, ya know"

"oh…okay then, well see you later?"

"um yeah sure thing"

And with that Brittany exited the bathroom.

Santana however didn't spend long in the bathroom. She felt as though the room was suffocating her, she needed to get some air. But she didn't want to have to face the glee club because she could feel a panic attack coming on, so she decided to sneak out the back, into the alleyway behind Breadstix.

The alley was disgusting. But Santana had had worse. The bins were filled with uneaten cheese stix 'no fucking surprise there', that weren't even being feasted on by the rats that were scavenging for food. Santana leaned up against the wall, as her breaths shorten and the world started to spin. "Come on Lopez, long deep breaths, in and out" she grunted, trying to calm herself down. Her breathing started to slow down and she finally was able to stand up without the support of the wall.

"I see those panic attacks haven't gotten any better" came a nasally voice Santana was all too familiar with. 'WHAT THE FUCK, whys is she here' "Lira always the pleasure, but if you don't mind me asking, what the fuck are you doing here?" Santana said in a calm voice, her steel emotionless mask back in place. Though she appear calm on the outside, her insides where squirming, 'there is no way this bitch is her for anything good'. "Well I was in the neighbourhood and decided to drop by" Lira said pulling her gun out and stroking it. 'Wait what? Dam I always knew this bitch was crazy, but why would she want me dead… I think there's more to this than I know'. "well that was nice of you, but now that you've drop by, I think it's time you fuck off, before something terrible happens to you" Santana said confidently, though Lira had a gun Santana was still sure she could take her.

"That's not going to happen" Came another voice, that made Santana's blood go cold. Alex stepped out of the darkness on the other side of the alleyway, gun raised and pointed at Santana. 'AL? what the fuck is going on', looking over at Alex, she could hardly recognise her best friend. Eyes that were always so welcoming, were now cold and uninviting. They held none of the love that they once did for the Latina, making Santana feel frightened, not for herself but for her friend.

"Alex what th-" Santana tried to say.

But was cut off by a bullet to her chest.

**So yeah read and review and what not**

**Also for shipping**

**This is endgame Brittana, but I do intend for this to be a long fic, so there will be plenty of time for brittana**

**However tell me if you want any other ships to get some lime light **

**Also tell me would you rather some more jealous Brittany with like Quintana or Altana (pick Altana… hahaha I'm joking pick what you want….. it just ALTANA)**

**Or would you rather me get straight into mending their broken relationship. **


	20. That's why she's the best

**AN/Okay before I start I would just like to say thanks for all the reviews. I totally forgot to thank you guys before so yeah sorry. So most people voted for Quintana and Britt being jealous so yeah that is where we are going….. But who knows where this will all lead ;D so yeah thanks again**

**Also I realised that I haven't expanded anymore about Santana mysterious kidnapping at the start….. sigh I am lazy, but that will be looked into more later.**

**Also this chapter will most likely not involve very much of the other glee characters**

**Chapter 18 That's why she's the best **

Alex watched in horror as Santana dropped to her knees, clutching the right side of her chest tightly as blood start to leak slowly from the wound. Looking over she saw Lira grinning, gun raised and smoking, ready to fire again at the Latina. Santana made no sound when the bullet hit, but now was breathing heavily and slightly groaning in pain. The sight made Alex's heart wrench as she watch Lira walk over to the injured girl, grabbing her by the hair and shoving the barrel of the gun under her head. Santana's eyes briefly met Alex's, the brown orbs full of betrayal and pain. Blood ran trickled down her lip as she bit down to prevent herself crying out in pain.

"You know Sannie, I expect more of a fight out of you" Lira whispered in an almost intimate way. 'God dam this bitch is crazy" Thought Santana, grimacing in pain as Lira pressed her knee into her chest.

"Sorry to disappoint you" Santana gritted out as the gun pressed further into her skin. Looking over she saw Alex still staring from the other side of the alleyway. "Not to sound clichéd buuuuut, any last words Santana before I send you on a one way trip" hissed Lira, her hot breath assaulting Santana's ear.

"Well now that you mention it-'WHAM'

With the little strength she had left head-butted Lira, sending both girls crashing to the floor. There were two light thuds as both bodies collided with the pavement, then followed by a loud clunking sound of something metal landing next to them. The gun lay closer to Santana, less than an arms-length away; however Santana could barely find the strength to reach for it.

Alex watched on, ('still doing nothing, sigh, good one Al') as Santana struggled to reach for the gun and Lira jump to her feet, her eyes now filled with rage. Santana's fingers had just reached the gun, when a sudden kick to the back sent her flying back into the pavement, breaking her nose in the process. "ARRGH FUCK" Santana screamed, spinning around and lashing out blindly, hoping to inflict some damage on the almost unscathed Lira who was kicking her repeatedly. The world seemed to blur and every sound became muffled. She could just make out Lira above her, yelling at Alex to 'do something' or 'Why the fuck are you doing nothing'. Her blood was pooling now, all over her clothes and face. Most people would have been unconscious by now, but Santana's training was the only thing keeping the darkness at bay.

Lira looked down at the pathetic convulsing mess that lay before her. "As enjoyable as it was to watch you struggle for that gun Lopez, I think it's time to end this" Lira said reaching to the other gun she had strapped to her belt. Pointing the gun at Santana's face she pulled the trigger and…..

'Click' 'click'

"What the fuck I haven't used any of the bullets" Lira grunted, still pulling the trigger like an idiot, even though no bullets were coming out.

"Oh right Lira, yeah, sorry forgot to tell you, when you were doing your whole 'any last word' speech, a reached over to pull your gun out but found it stuck sooooo… I just grabbed this instead" Santana smirked, holding the bullet clip in her hand.

Not thinking Lira bent over to snatch it out of Santana's grasp. Just what Santana had been hoping she would do.

It happened so fast, if you had blinked you would have missed it. Just as Lira bent down to reach the clip, Santana quickly grabbed the discarded gun behind her, and in one fluid motion pistol whipped Lira across the face, knocking the girl unconscious. "And that is why I'm the best… BIATCH" Santana said spitting blood onto the fallen girls face. It's was Lira's one second lapse of judgement that had cost her and saved Santana's life, well saved it for now, there was still Alex….

Holding both guns Santana shakily got to her feet, almost passing out in the process. Just as she got up her body dropped again, only to be caught before hitting the floor.

"San, San I-I-I -" Alex began, only to be silenced by Santana pressing the now loaded second pistol against her temple. "Give me one reason, one fucking reason, why I shouldn't pull this trigger" Santana growled pressing the gun in harder. "I-I-I… I can't… I don't know why… so just do it" Alex whispered. She closed her eyes accepting her fate willingly. The whole time she watched Santana being beaten and abused by Lira, she did nothing; she was too wracked with pain and guilt as she watched her friend fighting for her life. She deserved death. "Why didn't you just kill me when Lira was on the ground" Santana whispered eyes closing for a split second and her grip slacking around the gun. "San, SAN, come on don't close your eyes, stay awake-"

"DON'T FUCKING TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED TONIGHT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT, NOW TELL ME WHY!"  
"Because I couldn't do it…. I thought I could… but I couldn't kill you" Alex whispered, making Santana pull back slightly on the pressing. "That's not enough for me to forgive you" Santana spat, making Alex's heartbreak at what she had done.

"San I'm so so-"

"You are going to leave, and you're going to take her with you. When she wakes up you are going to tell her that you shot me dead and dumped my body in the trash, you can even make some joke about, putting me back where I belong if you want. You are then going to repeat this story to whoever sent you. And then you are to move on with your life and forget this ever happened…. Understood"

Alex nodded her head, looking upon her injured friend in fear of her sudden seriousness. "Now comes the fun part" Santana chuckled deeply, confusing Alex. With a shaky yet surprisingly steady hand Santana dug her fingers in to her bullet hole. "AAARGH FUCKING CHEESESTIX" she screamed out in pain. "OH FUCK, San what the fuck are you doing" Alex yelled trying to stop her friend hurting herself, only to receive an elbow to the face. With one final scream Santana ripped out the lodged bullet. She collapsed into Alex's ready arms, breathing heavily and barely conscious. "Here" she said weakly "take this as evidence". She handed the bloody bullet to Alex who looked dumbfounded with shock. She then pointed the pistol in her hand to the ground and fired, before thrusting it into Alex's right hand.

"Jesus San we gotta get you to a hospital" Alex muttered using her free had to brush the blood covered hair from Santana's face, who looked up with disgust and anger. Next to them they heard Lira groan lightly. "You should leave….NOW" Santana coughed out, more blood dribbling down her chin. "No, not before I get you to a hospital" Alex croaked out, wiping the blood off Santana's chin. "Go now, before she wakes up" Santana demanded "Please just go". Looking conflicted, Alex understood that for their plan to work, she had to leave with Lira now before she saw Santana alive, but she didn't want to. 'If I go now Santana could die from her injuries, but if I stay, Lira will see Santana alive…. And even if we kill Lira they'll just send more agents to kill Santana….'

"Okay" Alex choked out, walking over and picking up Lira, who groaned out in pain 'good thing she's a skinny bitch' Thought Alex as she roughly slung Lira over her shoulder. Turning around she sent one last look at her friend who was once again trying to get to her feet. "Santana I-"

"Save it okay, tell me you're sorry another time…. If we're both still alive"

Sighing Alex turned and quickly disappeared with Lira down street and out of Santana's sight. Groaning in pain Santana managed to stumble over to the wall of the alley, using it as support to stand up. But the pain proved to be too much as Santana collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

It was thirty minutes later when Quinn and Brittany found the bloodied Latina, lying broken in the alley way.

No longer breathing

**Now I realise that they could have actually killed Lira and still used the plan. But I feel as though Santana would have more honour than to kill someone who is unconscious, even if it is someone she hates and if it could make life easier. I feel as though she would want to defeat someone in a fight to the death so yeah…. **

**Also I didn't want Lira dead …. Just yet :) **

**But maybe it's me just nit-picking and I already written the story when I realised this so I didn't really want to change it…. But still I think it works. Also I think the leader dude would be a be suss if Alex just rocked up by herself and was like 'yeah…. She dead'. And therefore Lira's stupid pride of not admitting defeat will save them. **


	21. update apology

**AN/ look I'm sorry for doing this again, but It's my only (known) way to communicate with you guys. So yeah I'm sorry to say that the next chapter might be awhile because I'm really busy at the moment. But however I'll try and post more frequently in the coming weeks.**

**I also am having some writers block for this story. However I'm think of writing this and another story. So yeah I am up for requests if anyone wants any specific story glee or not for me to write, so message me if you have got any requests. Also I'll try and update 'when they all met' so yeah**

**I might if I work really hard have the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow, but no promises so yeah. Sorry ….. =(**


	22. The awakening Part 1

**AN/ Yeah I'll probs update less because I'm quite busy. But I'll try and update maybe once a week. But this chapter might be a bit shorter than usual sorry. So yeah..**

**Ok also this only the first part of this chapter the rest will be coming soon. **

**Also flashback ages = 13-14 years old**

**The awakening Part 1**

There was a heavy pounding in her head, and she could practically hear her heart beating in her ears. Very slowly her eyes cracked open, but quick clamped shut again. A throbbing pain was coursing it way there her chest and her face felt swollen, yet numb. Groaning in pain she opened her eyes again. Everything was blurry but she could faintly make out that she was in someone's bed room. 'Am I…. Am I in Quinn's room" Santana thought as she looked around the room in a sleepy haze. She could feel, bandaging around her head and chest, and looking down she saw that she was now dressed in a pair of flannel Pyjama pants and a clean white T-shirt. 'what.. what happened'. Her thoughts were broken however, as she could faintly hear yelling coming from down stairs. The voices were muffled, but they were distinctly feminine, she could make out the smooth yet slightly nasally voice of Quinn, and another voice, yet this voice was softer and harder to hear. 'Dam, if it was fucking Rachel talking I would be able to hear just fine'. The sudden realisation hit Santana like a tonne of bricks. 'Wait if there are two people talking down there then does mean… does that mean Quinn told someone.. Fuck I have to know right now'. Trying to sit up however proved to be too much for the injured Latina, as she once again fell back into darkness.

…..

The touch of a gentle hand on her cheek and the sound of a soft voice in her ear is what woke her for the second time. Though her eyes were still shut and her mind was fuzzy she knew who was sitting by her bedside. 'Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck' her mind screamed, but her body relaxed into the hand, allow the person to continue comforting her. 'No I need to get up and…. Maybe I can just lie here for a bit longer…..'

This situation was all too familiar for Brittany and Santana.

**2008 Lima Ohio**

_Brittany's hands trembled as cradled Santana's upper body in her arms. She could see tiny wet patches forming on Santana's dark red shirt, as tears cascaded from her blue eyes, falling upon her friend. Santana remain motionless in her arms, hanging limply like a broken doll. Bruises covered her arms and face, along with small cuts, caked with dried up blood. _

_It had been 20 minutes since Santana had stumbled her way to the blonde's house, almost giving Brittany a heart attack, before collapsing into the taller girls ready arms. Brittany managed to carry the unconscious girl up to her bedroom and gently place her on the bed. She didn't know whether or not she was thankful her parents weren't home, but the important thing was that Santana would be safe here. _

_Brittany could feel Santana shivering in her arms, Brittany's body would rock violent every now and again as Santana would convulse in agony. All she could do was hold the girl tighter, and pray that she would be alright as she listened to Santana's soft whimpering and groaning. "Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay, you're safe here" Brittany whispered, as Santana cried out in pain and confusion, her eyes flying open and franticly darting around the room. "San, San shh, shh it's okay, you're alright no one is going to hurt you here, just calm down" Brittany reassured, stroking Santana's raven hair lovingly. "B-B-Brittany? What… h-h-how did I get here? Santana rasped out, having no recognition of what had happened earlier, but seeing the stricken look on Brittany's face panicked Santana, making her become tense and protective, almost forgetting the pain she was in. "S-S-Santana" Brittany sobbed, clutching the Latina's shirt, pulling Santana close to her chest. "umm, ow, ow, Britt not so tight" Santana coughed, blushing as her face was being pressed into the other girls small breasts. "Oops, sorry San I just…. I was just so worried about you… please Sannie, please promise me, promise me that you won't go back to that house" Brittany whispered, cupping Santana's face in her hands, forcing the other girl to look her in the eyes. _

"_Britt… I-I can't promise that" _

"_Then promise to stay the night… please". She was begging now, begging Santana not to go back to that terrible place full of pain and despair. _

… "_Okay I promise" _

_And just like that Brittany kissed her. _

_It's hard to describe your first real kiss. For most it's usually awkward and embarrassing, not knowing what goes where, missing the lips, too much tongue or not enough. But for Santana it was the most wonderful thing she'd ever experienced. She had kissed other people before, but those were just quick pecks on the lips or the cheeks. This however was slow and tender. To be honest Santana didn't really do much of the kissing, she more of sat there like a statue in shock whilst Brittany pressed her lips against hers. Brittany's lips were soft, they tasted like strawberry's and were warm in a comforting way. It was rushed into, like most teenaged first kisses, full of fear and desperation. _

_A dopey grin came across Santana's face as she pressed her forehead against Brittany's. Brittany however seemed to realise what she had done and started to panic. "Oh my gosh, I so sorry Santana I didn't me-". She was cut off by Santana's lips crashing against hers, this time full of passion and energy. The force of the kiss knocked Brittany down on to the bed as Santana straddled her from above, all pain forgotten. "mmm Santana" Brittany moaned as Santana slowly kissed down her neck. "Fuck Britt, you don't know how long I've wanted this" Santana smirked against Brittany's skin. Lost in her horny teenaged haze Santana started to un-button Brittany's shirt. _

"_Santana, no, Santana stop" Brittany said, sitting up and lightly pushing the other girl off her, who looked hurt and embarrassed. "B-b-but I thought you wanted… I thought you.." Santana mumbled, her face turning bright red. "Oh no, no, it's not that Santana it's just…. It's just I don't think I'm ready, I think we're too young for that right now" Brittany said calmly, trying to comfort the other girl, who now would not meet her eyes. "oh ok…. I'm sorry Brittany.. I, I just got carried away I guess" Santana said quietly, rubbing the back of her neck in shame. Brittany smiled at her friend's awkwardness and how even when she was bruised and beaten, she still managed to look beautiful. "B, I was… I was wondering if I could maybe have another kiss… please?" Santana asked shyly, making Brittany's heart melt. It was moments like these Brittany loved, moments when Santana stopped being angry at the world, when she stopped acting tough and finally showed who she really was. And Brittany loved her, she loved her fears, her insecurities and weaknesses, everything. _

_Brittany slowly leaned towards Santana gazing into her eyes. A small smile spread across Santana's face and she leaned forward eyes closed to receive the kiss. Suddenly her cheek felt wet and she could hear Brittany giggling. "Hey that's cheating" Santana grumbled rubbing her cheek where Brittany had planted the sloppy kiss. "Weeeell you never said where I had to kiss you" Brittany smirked, as she watched Santana opening and closing her mouth as if she was going to argue back, but couldn't find the right words. _

"_Come on now let's get you cleaned up and ready for bed" Brittany said now in a serious voice as she helped Santana off the bed. Santana didn't reply, instead allowed Brittany to lead her into the bathroom like a love sick puppy._

**Present time**

Quinn stood in the doorway, watching the rooms two occupants. She didn't like that Brittany was here. Not out of jealousy or spite, she just didn't trust the other blonde. Though the rest of the glee club were dense enough to accept Sam and Brittany together just after Santana went missing, Quinn was not, she didn't need to be told, she just knew about the cheating and lying. And now that Santana was lying almost dead in her bed, she felt extremely protective of the Latina girl.

She was still shaken from earlier when they found Santana lying in the alleyway, no longer Breathing.

**Earlier that evening **

_Quinn was the first to react, quickly rushing to Santana's side, checking her pulse and breathing. "Shit, Shit, shit" she mutter quickly under her breath, she couldn't feel the girls chest rising or falling. "What's wrong?!" Brittany yelled in a panicked voice, crouching down next to Quinn, eyes locked on Santana "GODDAMMIT QUINN TELL ME WHATS WRONG". "She not breathing" Quinn snapped quickly ignoring the other girls outburst as she began preparing Santana for CPR, trying to avoid the girls bullet wound. "Shit Quin we need to call an ambulance, she has a fucking bullet hole in her chest" Brittany cried out, as tears streamed down her face. _

"_We are not calling an ambulance" _

"_WAIT WHAT… WHY THE HELL NOT Q, FUCK SHE'S DYING QUINN". Brittany wasn't one to usually swear, but as she watched her friend slowly slip away she could help but lose control. Quinn on the other hand was trying to remain calm, but Brittany wasn't helping. "BRITTANY SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR TWO SECONDS OKAY…. Look just trust me, I know CPR, I'll try and get her to start breathing again, then we'll take her back to mine, patch her up, then I'll explain everything okay?" _

_Brittany nodded robotically. "Just please, please help her" she pleaded, her voice breaking in pain. _

_Luckily as Quinn mentioned earlier, she was very skilled in CPR. Ironically all three girls knew CPR. They had all taken a course when they were 16. They had applied for a summer job as lifesavers and it was a requirement to learn CPR. However they each wanted the job for different reasons. Santana wanted the job for two reasons. 1. She claimed the uniform made her look hot, which it did, and 2. Was she wanted to hook up with a bunch of cute boys who worked as the swim instructors. The second reason was really a lie (even though she did hook up with most if not all of them), really she actually wanted to ogle at the state girls water polo team that practised there every weekend. Brittany wanted the job to prove to her parents that she could be independent and mature. She also wanted to play in the paddling pool… but the important thing was this was her chance to show that she was no longer a child, but a responsible grown up. And lastly Quinn wanted the job for… well the money. Santana and Brittany both sucked at the job. Santana found the people there to be annoying and would often yell and lose her patients at them. Brittany sucked because she got easily distracted and would often be found playing Marco Polo with a group of 6 year olds in the kiddie pool. Unlike her two friends Quinn actually took the job seriously and was promoted to head life guard, much to Santana's annoyance who always felt inferior to Quinn. _

_But it was different now; she wasn't just saving some random kid who didn't wear floaties even though he clearly couldn't swim. She was now trying to save the life of her childhood friend. As she pumped her palms against Santana's chest she could help but franticly look around the alleyway. She was expecting another attack. She feared that whoever did this might come back and finish them all off. 'No Q, stop thinking like that, just keep pumping, she has to live… she has to'._

_Brittany watched in horror as Quinn beat against Santana's broken body, trying to force life back into the still girl. It seemed like a life time since they found her. Brittany's heart sunk deeper and deeper into her chest as each minute passed and there was still no response from Santana. Quinn was about to give up. Her wrist's hurt and she was almost out of breath. Sweat beaded at her forehead and her ears were ringing. "COME ON, COME ON SANTANA DON'T GIVE UP" she screamed, now slapping Santana in the face._

_A long gasping breath broke out in the alleyway, making Brittany and Quinn jump in fright as Santana's body convulsed upwards, before collapsing again, yet this time breathing, short shallow breaths. _

**Present time **

Brittany gripped Santana's hand tightly as she watch the darker girl toss and turn slightly, muttering incoherently in her sleep. "That's it Sannie, come on, just open your eyes, Quinn and I have been waiting for you to wake up" Brittany beamed down at Santana, who's eyes were slowly cracking open. Upon seeing Santana waking up Quinn rushed over to the other side of the bed, smiling as her friend came back to the world of the living.

"Look who's finally decided to grace us with her presence"

"OH FUCK…"

**To be continued…..**


	23. The awakening part 2

**AN/ Look I think I'm going to stop with the opinion things cos well it's super Lame I know so, yeah I'm just going to write the story**

The awakening part 2

"OH FUCK"

Though greatly injured and still fuzzy in the head, Santana manage to give Quin the biggest death glare she could. "What?" Quinn Snapped, slightly taken back by the furious look on Santana's face. "You told her didn't you" Santana hissed, violently jabbing her thumb in Brittany's direction, still yet to acknowledge the other Blonde. "Fuck you Santana, I saved your fucking life and this is what you're worried about!" Quinn yelled "and no I didn't fucking tell her anything, but seeing as though you so smartly brought up that topic, I think that you could do the honours".

'WAIT WHAT….. oh shit, fuck, my mind must still be fuzzy, crap I can't believe that I said that' Santana thought as she tried to mask the look of panic that crossed her face. "Tell me what" Brittany said, finally speaking up. Brittany always hated when Santana and Quinn did this, even as kids they would always talk as if she wasn't even there. It offended her that they always kept secrets from her, or felt as though she wouldn't understand.

Neither Quinn nor Santana answered her and just continued to glare at one another. "Tell. Me. What" Brittany gritted out, still no answer.. "GOD DAMMIT SANTANA, you almost died tonight, Quinn and I found you lying out in that alleyway not breathing, we had to sneak you home away from the glee club, you almost bleed out twice, fucking twice, and now you're keeping secrets from me!". Her voice cracking as she got more and more worked up.

"I was mugged?" Santana said unsure if she was answering or asking, only to receive a slap on the head from Quinn that felt like a jackhammer pounding into her skull. 'I'll fucking get you back for that Fabray' she thought as she tried to suppress a groan. She could feel sweat rolling down her body, not sure if it was from exhaustion or nerves. 'Exhaustion, Santana Lopez does not get fucking nervous" she reminded herself. As she was having her inner conflict, Brittany took her silence as being ignored. "You know what this is so typical you Santana, never telling me what's going on, keeping secrets, you know maybe that's why I cheated o-"Brittany stopped suddenly as she saw the look of hurt in Santana's eyes. "Hey, shut up Brittany" Quinn snapped at the Blonde, making Brittany jump at the harshness in Quinn's voice. "Santana I'm so sorry I-"

"Do want to know what I've been doing these past years" Santana coldly cut Brittany off "Do honestly think I've been working in fucking Japan as a tour guide. You know what I do for a living, do you want to fucking know. I fucking Kill people Brittany. That's my job. And sure it doesn't have the best pay and it has terrible hours, but the health care is fucking great. So yeah that's my big secret… ooooh sorry I didn't make it cooler or more dramatic".

The outburst caused three very different reactions. Quinn looked shocked, to the point it was almost comical, her mouth hung open and her eyes were so wide she looked like an owl. Santana was well, pissed off. Her breaths were laboured as her chest heaved, like she wasn't getting enough air. She looked old and tired, but relieved in away, like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

And well Brittany, Brittany just laughed. But it wasn't a happy laugh, not the kinda laugh you hear after someone has told a joke. It was strange and twisted sound, as if she didn't believe what was being told. But she did, she did understand, she just didn't understand why. It was a sad sound, like she didn't know whether to cry or laugh, so she just made this broken sound that clawed at Santana's ears.

"Brittany stop" Quinn whispered, trying to calm down the other girl who looked as if she was on the verge of a breakdown. The laugh slowly turned to sobs, gut wrenching, heaving sobs, making Santana want to take her into her arms and hug her. But she couldn't she could hardly move, as her body slowly started to shut down again, her outburst seemed to have had a bigger effect on her than expected. Quinn saw Santana slowly slump down against the mattress and understood that she would have to be the one to calm down the taller girl. "Ugh you owe me so much Lopez" she hissed under her breath, only to see a smirk come across Santana's face before she closed her eyes.

"Brittany, come on Britt, calm down, yeah I know it's a lot to take in, but this is no reasonable why to react" Quinn sighed, slightly frustrated. She walked over and with another deep sigh pulled Brittany into her arms. The other girl sobbed and lightly pounded against Quinn's chest as the other girl drew her in tighter. "Come on Britt, stop this isn't helping"

"It's my fault Quinn it's my fault" Brittany whimpered quietly. The guilty and self-loathing she felt was now off the charts. Every scar on Santana's body, every scar on Santana's beautiful face, was now a reminder of how she drove the other girl away. Quinn as much as she disliked the blonde at the moment and slightly blamed her, understood that this was Santana's choice and not entirely Brittany's fault. "No it's not, now you shut the hell up and listen to me, now I don't fully understand this pity party you're throwing for yourself, but it stops right now okay, this is not your fault. It was her choice. She chose this life style, and as fucked up as it is and as messed up as it seems, it has affected her badly and right now she really needs her friends. So stop this shit, stop this stupid behaviour and fucking get over the past".

Sue Sylvester that was who Quinn remained Brittany of in that moment, it was so accurate that it actually scared Brittany making her gulp.

"O-Okay" Brittany stuttered. Quinn released her and they both moved back to the bed. Santana's breath was rattly and wheezy, making both blondes wince at the unhealthy sound. Quinn pressed her hand against Santana's tanned forehead. "Dammit she's burning up" She groaned, wiping her hands on the bedspread to remove the sweat. "We have to break the fever" Said Quinn as she pulled up the extra doona from the foot of the bed. Santana shivered and groaned, mumbling out what sounded like "Alex Stop" and "I'm so sorry".

Brittany looked at Quinn to see if the she knew what Santana was talking about, but Quinn looked just as confused. After half an hour of just sitting in silence watching over the Latina, Brittany realised she had had 10 missed calls and 15 texts from Sam, each inquiring where she was and when she was coming home. "Dammit" She whispered looking at her phone, catching the attention of Quinn. "Don't tell me, Blonde Bieber called" asked Quinn, in a slightly hostile voice. "Yeah, he wants to know where I am, I think he still thinks I'm at that bar we lied about" She sighed "What should I say?"

"Just tell him that you're staying over at mine"

"But he knows Santana is staying with you" Brittany replied in an uneasy voice. "So what, it's not like he owns you" Quinn said, almost questioning. "He doesn't" Brittany snapped, she was quite defence about her relationship with Sam. Though it was accepted, she always felt as if people saw it as a parent and child relationship, with Sam being the guiding parent, and Brittany being the naïve and dependent child. "Whatever you say" Quinn muttered smirking as she watched Brittany nervously punch away at her keypad.

"Quinn…. I know this might sound stupid, but, but does Santana really you know… kill people, as in like a murdered" Brittany whispered. They hadn't discussed Santana's reveal since it happened. Quinn didn't want Brittany to go all crazy again and Brittany didn't want Sue Sylvester to make another appearance. But Brittany decided she needed more answers and Santana well…. Well Santana was not in any position to tell her any. "Don't call her that" Quinn said hotly.

"Don't call her what?" Brittany questioned, genuinely confused by the sudden change in mood. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket but was too wrapped up in the conversation to check the reply.

"Don't call her a murderer… you don't know what she's been through"

"Oh and what you do?"

Quinn's silence was enough to answer the question for Brittany. "Who does she kill, why does she kill and how is she not a murderer if she kills people" Brittany whispered almost to herself.

"Look I many not know everything, but I know she kills in order to protect people, people like me and you, the glee club, ordinary people who will never know her, will never thank her for what she does, so you have no right to judge her".

"You're right, I sorry… I just wish I knew some answers" Brittany groaned placing her head in her hands. Quinn chuckled lightly at this " you and me both hahaha, you and me both". Looking back at the sleeping Latina, Quinn checked her forehead again. "hmmm, still just as warm.. this might take a while" She said, brushing her hand over Santana's check, feeling the roughness of a long jagged scar. "I wonder how she got them" Brittany said watching Quinn trace the scar. "I dunno, we'll just have to wait for her to tell us…. but maybe it's best if we don't know" Quinn answered, leaning back into her chair, closing her eyes "Dam I'm tired". "Yeah me too" yawned Brittany. They both wanted to go to sleep, but they didn't just in case Santana woke up.

It was the door bell ringing that broke them out of their sleepy states. Quinn jumped up reacting quickly to the sound and going as pale as a ghost. "Who the fuck would be ringing the door at this hour" She whispered in fear. She was thinking it could be the people who attacked Santana. 'Dammit how did they find us, did they follow us here, are they tracking her'. Brittany on the other hand knew who it was, looking down at her phone she groaned.

**Sam: 'I'm coming over'**

**Sam: 'I'll be there in 10 minutes'**

**Sam: "I'm here"**

"Far out it's Sam" Brittany growled, she was not in the mood for his jealous bullshit tonight. "WAIT WHAT SAM?! Fucking get rid of him, he can't see San, not fucking like this" Quinn almost screeched. "Okay, okay, I'll just go see what he wants" Brittany muttered, walking downstairs and to the door, with Quinn following behind her, eyeing the baseball bat beside the door, just in case it wasn't Sam.

The doorbell stopped, now replaced with loud and frantic banging. Opening the door Brittany was met with Sam furious face. "Why didn't you tell me where you were going, and why didn't you answer any of my texts" he snapped as he pushed his way inside and stormed over to the living room. "Make yourself at home" Quinn muttered bitterly, wandering over to the kitchen, not caring much for the soon to be lovers spat. "Sam, I'm sorry I didn't text you, but I am a grown woman and don't need to tell you where I am at all time" Brittany drawled, not in the mood for Sam's paranoia. "Where is she" Sam snapped, completely ignoring what Brittany was saying. "If you mean Santana, she is asleep" Brittany hissed, not liking the way Sam referred to Santana as 'she'. Sam grunted in reply obviously not believing or caring about the answer. "Well come on then let's go" he grumbled grabbing Brittany's hand and heading to the door. "Hey!" Brittany yelled yanking her hand from his grasp "I decide when I leave and I am having a sleep over with my friends". Hearing Brittany's yell, Quinn made her way back into the living room, and glared at Sam. "Brittany stop being silly, come on lets go" Sam pressed on, once again reaching to grab Brittany's hand. "She said she wants to stay Sam, I think you should go home" Quinn said in a slightly threatening tone.

"No offence Quinn, but this between me and Brittany, so why don't you mind your own business" Sam sneered. "I will not be spoken to like that in my own fucking house, now either leave now or I'll make you leave!" Quinn yelled, 'dam I want to slap him'.

"NO I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL SOMEONE FUCKING TELLS ME WHY NONE OF YOU WERE AT THAT BAR YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO, I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I GET SOME FUCKING ANSWERS"


	24. The one where Sam and Brittany take a Br

**AN/Sorry this was slow…. Heh it's been awhile and stuff. Ummmm so yeah here's the next chapter.**

**The one where Sam and Brittany take a Break* (tee hee friends =) although Ross and Rachel are a billion times better than Bram =S)**

It was official shit had well and truly hit the fan….. disgusting right?

Quinn could practically feel a nervous breakdown coming on. This week had almost been too much to handle. 'After today, if we get away with this, I'm moving to the south pole, far, far away from anymore of this crazy shit' Quinn thought. Sam was still ranting and raving like a manic, screaming about how marriage is built on trust and all that bullshit. At first Brittany remained awkwardly silent, biting down on her lip, looking like a fucking two year old that got caught stealing cookies, but now even she had had enough. "OH MY GOD SHUT THE FUCK UP SAM" she screamed, taking both Sam and Quinn by surprise at the sudden outburst. "I can't, I can't do this anymore" She whispered to herself, shaking her head as tears dripped down her face. "Can't do what?" Sam snapped, not liking where the conversation was heading. "THIS SAM, I can't deal with you controlling my life, this constant paranoia of you not trusting me… I think… I think we need to take a break".

The room went eerie quiet. Quinn awkwardly stood to the side, her gaze switching back and forth from Sam to Brittany. Sam seemed to have collapsed into himself. The look of rage and self-confidence was gone, now replace with confusion and pain. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly clamped it shut. "Sam, I think you should leave" Brittany said stoically, staring start into Sam's eyes, making the blonde man look away. For a moment he looked as if he wasn't going to leave. His fists were clenched, trembling at his sides, as he stared down at the floor, drilling holes into it with his eyes. Very slowly, almost robotic he turned and walked towards the door. Before leaving he turned back one last time, hoping, praying, that the girl he loved would come to her senses and throw herself back into his arms. Instead he was just met with a cold a stare and her saying "Just go Sam".

Quinn kept her eyes on Brittany during Sam's departure, and a loud slam of the front door told her that he had left. She didn't really know what to do. She was glad Sam had left, but she could tell that it had hurt Brittany. But it had to be done; Brittany had made the right choice. "Wow, that was Brutal" Quinn chuckled lightly, receiving a glare from Brittany "Whoa whoa, sorry, it's just wow, haha you broke his fucking heart".

"Not funny Quinn" Brittany hissed, storming back upstairs to Santana. Upon entering the room the two blondes found an unconscious Santana out of bed and leaning against the door frame. "What the hell? Was she here when we left?" Quinn grunted as they lifted the dead weight girl back onto the bed. "She must of woken up when she heard yelling downstairs….. she probably tried to come down and see what was going on, but couldn't make it" replied Brittany. She looked down at the smaller girl who was still shivering and sweating. "Over protective idiot" Quinn muttered "Hey Britt…. Ummm I know you and Sam were staying together but now that…. Well now that you guys are umm you know on a break and shit, do you like want to stay here" Quinn mumbled, not really wanting the other blonde to stay, but she couldn't just kick her out either. "Thank you Quinn that.. that would be lovely" Brittany smiled at Quinn, who just nodded in reply. "I'll go and get the other spare room ready then". Quinn exited the room, leaving Brittany to tend to the feverish Santana.

"Oh Sanny, why didn't you tell me" Brittany whispered as she scooped the shivering girl into her arms. "A-a-alex?" came Santana's raspy voice, startling Brittany. "No Sanny it's me Brittany" Brittany smiled, watching Santana's unfocused eyes rolling around in their sockets. Santana seemed to take no notice in what Brittany said, and continued to groan out the name Alex. "I'm sorry Alex" she said almost sobbing. It scared Brittany to see Santana so confused and hysterical, she drew the Latina closer to her body whispering soothing words into her ear. "Alex, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I could n-never love you" Santana continued to rasp out; as she stroked Brittany's cheek thinking she was someone else. "It's okay San, just calm down" Brittany whimpered her heartbreaking at Santana's pained and delirious state.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but I love Bri… I love Brittany" Santana finally huffed out as her eyes rolled back into her head and went limp in Brittany's arms.

"Hey how many pillows do you want… what's going on?" Quinn asked entering the room with a hand full of linen. "Nothing, nothing is going on" Brittany said with a teary smile, which made Quinn suspect that there was defiantly something going on. "Riiight….." Quinn muttered as she placed the linen on the foot of the bed and glared down at the dancer. "You should probably go to bed" Quinn drawled in a bored voice. "No I want to be here when she wakes up again" sighed Brittany as she returned to looking at Santana. "Whatever then" Quinn yawned "I'm going to bed, come get me if she wakes up or gets worse".

The pitted patted of Quinn's feet walking down the hallway indicated to Brittany that Quinn had left, as her eyes remained fixed on Santana's slack face. The unconscious girl was now still and silent in Brittany's arms, and the only thing that reassured Brittany she was even alive, was her ragged and wheezy breaths and the soft thump thump of her heart. Brittany always loved listening to Santana's heart. When they were younger and in love she used to lie in bed with her head on Santana's chest, and just listen to the strong and steady beats her heart produced. It was always calming to listen to, to feel the life inside someone she loved, feeling its strength.

Now Santana was the one with her head cradled to Brittany's chest. Yet the dancers heart beat thumped soundlessly against Santana's ears, for the physical world was lost to her as she was trapped in th void of dreams, nightmares, memories and illusions. Brittany lifted the blankets over them as she laid down on her back, bring Santana against her chest and sprawled out on the bed. Santana's face was still bloody, and was creating sticky red, brown patches on Brittany's, well Quinn's, Pyjamas. Brittany felt nauseous looking at the marks, not because she didn't like blood, but because she knew where the blood had come from.

"Tomorrow, everything will be better, I promise".

_DREAM/FLASHBACK_

"_Yo Al!,AL! AALLLLLL!"_

"_WHAT!?"_

"_no need to shout"_

"_Fuck you Lopez"_

"_Pass me that bucket"_

_Santana laughed as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. It was a tough job, but her and Axel had been order to clean all the fighter jets in Hanger bay 35. To top it off it had to be done during the middle of summer. She could feel the sweat run down her back, even if she was only wearing a sports bra and overalls. Alex had been less than impressed with the job they were assigned and grumbled about wanting a real mission. "Ha, we just got back from that mission in Russia, dam girl so eager to get back out, last I remember you got captured by those crazed Neo Soviets and yours truly had to save your sorry ass" jested Santana, as she stood on one of the plane's wings, a cocky smirk present on her face. "Yeah well at least I didn't throw up in the doctor's office and have a panic attack over a needle when we got back" "That was one fucking time, and you would panic to if some guy wanted to shove a needle up your ass"_

"_Nah you're just chicken shit Lopez, we both know it"_

_Both girls burst out laughing and continued to scrub and clean the aircraft. "Arrggh I fucking hate it when grease gets stuck in the cracks" Santana huffed as she tried to scrub a grease patch off the wing only to push it further into the metal. "Ugh let me try, god you're so incompetent" Alex huff climbing onto the plane's wing "fuck San, don't mess it up more"._

"_I'm not jeez" huffed Santana, continuing to scrub harder. "Fucking give me the sponge you spaz" Alex Snapped, trying to snatch the sponge from Santana's hands. "Fuck off this is my sponge, get your own" "Stop being a brat and give it" "No fuck off" "Goddammit Santana give me the sponge" "Make me"._

_It really was a childish sight to behold. Two grown women fighting over a sponge. Punches were thrown, curse words were scream and yes, hair was pulled. In ended with Alex pinning a shouting Santana who had so smartly hidden the sponge in her sports bra…. Genius. Alex's hands were grabbing at Santana's breast who was so maturely shouting out "RAPE" and "Molestation!". "Fucking hell Santana, I know you want me to feel you up, but this is ridiculous". _

"_W-w-what I don't…. here have the stupid sponge" Santana murmured thrusting the soggy object into Alex's hands. The truth was, she did want to get with Alex, I mean who wouldn't. The girl was smoking and a great friend, but Santana was scared, scared her heart would get broken again. She didn't love Alex, but there was no denying she felt something more than friendship for the other girl. Alex couldn't help but smile as she watched Santana turned a dark shade of red. "Well tough luck Lopez, because I've been dying to into those pants of yours" Alex husked out, drawing herself closer to Santana, who just blinked lazily at her. Very slowly she leaned in and lightly peaked Santana on the lips. "This is yours, have fun cleaning Lopez" Alex said handing Santana the sponge, before walking off, leaving Santana in the Hanger. _

"_W-wait WHAT?!" Santana screamed finally realising what happened. "Fucking Bitches" she grumbled looking around at all the aircrafts she had left to clean. _

**So yeah….. ahahah sorry about the slow update…. Yeah I suck**

**But anyway this might sound lame and shit but if you want check out my other story 'through heavens gate' if you want**

**Ummmm so yeah next chapter will have some more action. As I was wondering out of these people who do you want to find out next about Santana and also have a good friendship with her**

**Kurt, Puck, Rachel or Finn so yeah…. **


	25. breakfast blues

**So yeah um I just watched the Quarter Back… I don't really know what to say. I'm not going to lie and pretend that the death of Cory Monteith personally affected me, but that's not to say that the his death wasn't sad. I didn't feel sad in the way of losing an idol or someone you look up to, but it was a tragedy none the less, maybe not to me, but to others and I respect that and the importance he held for them. To be honest I didn't believe it at first, maybe deep down I didn't want to believe it but I don't know, maybe he meant more to me than what I thought… I dunno, all I did know was I was sad. The episode was beautiful, I know some people were complaining about how they did it, but isn't really our place to judge. They weren't just saying goodbye to a character, they were saying goodbye to a person, a real person who touched the hearts of many, but was also their friend, someone they personally loved and knew. And even though I didn't particularly love the character Finn, there is no denying that he and Cory brought something to glee that no one else could. I'll admit that I did cry…. Hahaha like a lot, I sat down thinking MJ you can handle this…. I'm not one to cry often, but this just got me. Maybe because it was so feel, you knew that this isn't just some replaceable character, this is a real person that they were honouring….**

**So yeah that's my two cents on the episode. And to all you Fin and Cory fans out there, I am sorry for your loss, but remember that even though his time in this world was short, he managed to bring smiles to the faces of people that might not have had anything in the past to smile about.**

**God I sound so sappy =,) **

**Also P.S this chapter will in no way honour the death of Fin nor Cory Monteith for I feel as though I could not do justice to the character and actor.**

**Breakfast blues **

Things were not better in the morning, they actually were worse. Santana had start to bled out again during the night, which sparked a full-fledged argument between Quinn and Brittany. "Quinn she's not getting better, we have to take her to a hospital" shouted Brittany as she tightened the bandages around Santana's torso. "Oh and how are we going to explain the fucking bullet hole in her chest" snapped Quinn.

"She got mugged, some thug attacked her, it's not that hard to make up Quinn, if you haven't noticed, stuff like that happens all the time!"

"And how will this little plan of yours work out when the police get involved, hmmmm? I'm sure they'll have questions, might even file a fucking report, put it on the data base. Santana fucking works for some secret military organisation, I'm pretty sure whoever did this to her monitor shit like that, and what happens when they find out she's not dead!? "

"Oh quit your bitching" came a rough voice, startling both blondes. "Santana! You're awake!" Brittany beamed, looking both ecstatic and concerned. The other girl was still deathly pale, her eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles under then, but at least she was awake. "About time your lazy ass woke up, you have no idea how fucking worried I've been, I think I've grown some grey hairs" Quinn grumbled, managing to look like a scowling toddler. "Dat pout" Santana chuckled at Quinn's jaunting bottom lip "Arrggh, I feel like a fucking Alien chest burster has ripped out of me". Santana went to touch her chest, only to have her hand slapped away by Brittany. "Owww" Santana whined putting her now red fingers in her mouth. "Serves you right you shouldn't be touching it" Brittany scolded, making Santana roll her eyes. She felt like shit, no she felt worse than shit…. If that was even possible. She had this nagging feeling to just close her eyes and pass out again, but No, she was Santana fucking Lopez, she was stronger than this, if anyone could fight back from the brink of death it would be her.

You know when a baby deer is born and they try and walk for first time but they don't know how to work their legs yet, and it's super cute and funny, well this was like that, except not a deer, nor cute, but kinda funny. It started with Santana standing up, simple enough…. But then she fell. Upon falling a lovely spray of curse words followed, along with two shrilling blondes dancing around screaming "stop" and " oh my god are you alright?". Her legs shook and sweat ran down her body as she heaved herself up into a stand position. "Phew, okay" Santana gritted out as she wobbled slightly. "SANTANA SIT DOWN. JUST LIE DOWN, DON'T STESS YOUR BODY!" Brittany shouted, her hands waving around Santana not sure whether she should push her down onto the bed or not. "LOPEZ SIT YOUR ASS BACK DOWN THIS INSTANT" Quinn commanded, using her Head cheerleader voice. "Chill people chill, Is gots this" Santana grunted as she took a step towards the door "see 'I'm never gonna break my stride nobody gonna slow me downnnnn'" she sang as she slowly walked towards the door. "You're ridiculous" Quinn muttered shaking her head. "No I'm hungry" Santana said, her stomach grumbling on queue "god how long has it been since I've eaten like a week or something?"

"Actually more like a day or less than…. Come to think about it how the fuck are you even standing, you were like dead less than an hour ago!" Quinn exclaimed. "Because I'm awesome?" Santana piped in with a questioning shrug, making Quinn groan and Brittany giggle. "Now servant Quinn, get me some food" Santana pointed to the door in a commanding manner "To the kitchen!".

As eager as Santana was to get some food, her body though amazing, hot, smoking and rocking…... (her words not mine) could only handle so much. Which she understood, in situations like this you had to remain calm and level headed. There was no point in dropping to the floor crying because every step she took hurt and there was no point in stopping every time she ran out breath because she would never get anywhere. Brittany and Quinn were less than helpful…. Well actually that's incorrect, they were overly helpful. The whole journey they fluttered around Santana, treating her as if she was made out of china. 'Ugh, don't they understand I've had worse than this, this would barely even count as an injury back at work' Santana thought darkly, shooting a sideways glare at Quinn.

Three bowls of cereal and four bits of toast later, Santana was still hungry. "It's like watching a nature documentary" Quinn whispered to Brittany, watching Santana shovel a mound full of Captain Crunch (I have no idea what American's have for cereal, yay for being original…) into her mouth. Quinn turned her nose up as the Latina munch away loudly, practically inhaling the food. Quinn had only just managed to pry Santana away from her Bacon stash in the fridge, but now she ran the risk of losing all her cereal and Bread to the bottomless pit that was Santana's stomach.

Brittany had remained quiet throughout breakfast having had a lot on her mind. Last night had probably been the most stressful and life changing moment of her life. She was angry and upset about Sam being an asshole and Santana lying, she was happy that Santana was awake, yet scared that she might still lose the Latina and confused… very confused about Santana's delirious confession from last night. God one person shouldn't be able to feel all that.

"So Santana" Quinn said making the darker girl look up, a trail of milk running down her chin and her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. "HMMMM yeah?" she said swallowing the mouthful not liking where this conversation was heading.

"Aren't you going to tell us" Quinn inquired, sitting down at the counter next to the injured girl and Brittany.

"ummm you have to be more specific, tell you what?"

Santana knew what the green eyed blonde was talking about, but it didn't mean she wanted to spill her guts with her sob story. "Cut the crap Lopez" Quinn growled, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at Santana's face. "Hey Q, calm down" Brittany soothed calmly, hoping to prevent an outbreak of world war 3. "Oh don't give me that Brittany, don't pretend like you don't want to know either" accused Quinn, she hated when Brittany did this, played the sweet and innocent card. Santana send a thankful look in Brittany's direction, only to have it wiped away when Quinn turned on her once again. "You better start talking". Santana had seem many terrifying things during her time as an agent, deranged doctors about to torture her, guards pointing guns in her face, but all that was nothing compared to the look Quinn was giving her. It was a cross between 'I'm concerned for your safety' and 'IMMA BATHE IN YO BLOOD'. "Umm okay just take it down a notch, uhh where do I begin, well as you already know I left Lima, because … of some stuff" She glanced over at Brittany, who quickly looked down at the floor "Any way, I bummed around for a while, travelling from town to town, slowly making my way to New York. By the time I got there I was out of money…. It was hard, living on the streets, I did things that I don't want to talk about to survive" Santana paused, a haunted look came over her face, but was quickly gone, hidden once again by her mask. She cleared her throat as if choking down her emotion before continuing. " I still had the dream though, the dream of making it big of becoming a star, hahaha I guess that never happened. Any way that lasted for a couple of months. One night I was skulking around in a park hoping to maybe come across someone I could um uh… mug or pick pocket. But it was getting pretty dark and no one was coming by, so I went searching for some park bench or maybe a table to sleep on. Just as I was about to leave this guy in a business suit walked passed. He was carrying a brief case and appeared to be in a hurry. From the way he was dressed it was obvious he had money but also wasn't an idiot, so I put on the old Lopez charm, throw in an accidentally bump an apology and a little flirting, it always work well with men, they never noticed when you swiped their wallets or watches. So after stealing the guys wallet, which disappointingly on had 15 bucks in it, I continued my search for a sleeping place. But I wasn't the only one looking for some money that night. I was suddenly jumped by a pack of fucking bums, looking for cash and a some chick to fuck. The first guy I remember grabbed me from behind, twisting my arm and pressing a knife against my throat. The second guy started to look through my pockets, feeling me up as he went, whilst the third watched laughing. To be honest it was actually quite pathetic really, the way they tried to be intimidating, telling me how they were going to fuck me. Breaking the first guys hold was easy enough, but his knife manage to nick my chin, that's how I got this little scar here" she pointed to the thin scar that made a small Z shape on her chin. "I managed to elbow him in the face, before kicking 'feely' off me. They then all attacked at once, with no sense of honour or fairness, it would be cocky to say I defeated them easily, because to be honest I barely managed. Luckily they were just as unskilled as me, and I had speed and agility as an advantage. Feely was the first to go down who got knocked out by his friend, I was able to dodge a punch intended for my face but Feely wasn't so lucky as the guy cobbled him. I wasn't as quick the second time, receiving two punches to the gut and a kick to the chest. I managed to trip the guy though and stomp his face into the pavement. After that I can't really remember what happen, just a fury of punches and kicks, received and given. All I remember I was standing over the last guy trembling with a bloody fist. I wanted to collapse alongside with them, but it was the clapping that kept me on my feet. I looked around and I saw the guy from earlier clapping with a smirk spread across his face. He said some bullshit about having skills and him being impressed. I asked if he had been watching the whole time, but he only smiled wider. His annoying smirk and British accent was making me want to kick his ass as well, kinda glad I didn't because he would have wiped the floor with me hahaha. He then said something, something that interested me. He offered me a job hahaha a fucking job. At first I thought it was a joke, some random British guy offering a homeless 17 year old a job because she beat up some guys. He told me to follow him, if I wanted to find out more on offer, saying it wasn't safe to talk about this in public. Again I thought he was being ridiculous, but he said he had food and bed if I came. And I was hungry, and so so tired. I don't know why I followed him, even to this day I don't have a logical or reasonable answer, maybe it was just a gut feeling, a gut feeling that he wasn't going to just rape and murder me. So I went with him, after he demanded I give his wallet back hahahaha. Anyway yeah…. Umm not much to say after that. He told me about the organisation I joined, became an agent and the rest is history".

Santana shrugged at the end, not knowing what else to say. Throughout her story Brittany and Quinn listened intensely, occasionally sharing a glance or a look concern, but remained silent. Santana looked down at the floor boards, she was never used to be ashamed of what she did to survive but now as the two blondes looked at her, she couldn't help but flush with guilt.

"Oh San that horrible, I'm so-"

"So what Brittany? Sorry?" Snapped Santana. The blonde was taken back by Santana's tone, shrinking down into herself. Santana watched sadly as Brittany jumped back from her 'she's scare of me'. "Look B, it's okay, sorry I snapped, it was long time ago and shit, so yeah just forget".

Though she wanted to hear Santana's story, Quinn felt bad about forcing the Latina to relive her past. 'I did things that I don't want to talk about to survive' , that brushed over comment stuck out for Quinn, her heartbreaking when Santana murmured the sentence. It became awkwardly silent between the three friends. 'I caused this I need to make it better somehow' Quinn thought. "Hey how about we watch a-"

BANG

The bullet shattered the fruit bowl in front of Santana, making Quinn and Brittany jump back in fright. "Holy Shit!" Quinn screamed as she and Brittany were tackled to the floor by Santana, just as a spray of bullets painted the house. Wood slinters flew in the air, glass shattered and granite was punctured. The kitchen was in utter chaos. Santana could feel her chest burning again as she held the two girls to floor, both screaming and trembling in fear.

The bullets then stopped, as shouting could be heard outside. "BREAK DOWN THE DOOR" a female voice commanded, that Santana was only too familiar with. "Oh fuck" Santana muttered bitterly. "WHAT? WHATS GOING ON" Quinn demanded grabbing the collar of Santana's shirt. The girls answer soon came, as the door was kicked in, flying off its hinges. "SHE'S OVER HERE".

A group of men rushed into the kitchen, ripping the girls away from one another. "HEY LET THEM FUCKING GO" Santana roared, struggling against the two soldiers that held her back. "S-S-Sannie, w-w-whats going on, who are these people" Brittany squeaked as one of the men twisted her arm behind her back. "IF YOU DON'T LET THEM GO I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL-"

"You will what Santana" came the amused voice of Lira as she slinked into the kitchen "kick my ass hmmm? Hahaha you can barely stand, you what's really funny, you and your dear friend Alex almost got away with it, but alas it didn't work out, Boo Hoo… ugh I can't stand looking at you anymore, god someone just knock her out". One of the soldiers holding Santana pulled out his pistol and whipped Santana across the head with it. She let out a pained grunt and slumped to floor. Lira smirked down at the unconscious girl, kicking her across the face so that she flipped onto her back. "Okay boys, get her in the car, the boss now wants her alive" Lira ordered turning to leave. "Ugh sir what about these two" the agent holding Quinn questioned.

"Bring them with us".

**Okay I know I said someone else would find out but I promise that will happen soon, it's just sometimes it's hard to get everything to flow into each chapter without being ridiculous (well less ridiculous to what it is). But there was a tied vote for Rachel and Kurt (if I remember correctly) so yeah they'll both find out. **

**So yeah reviews would be much loved =D**


End file.
